


Magic Humans and Monsters (Sans x Reader)

by RandomChickGirl



Series: Magic Humans/Monsters Trilogy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomChickGirl/pseuds/RandomChickGirl
Summary: Ever since the War, magic humans have been training to kill all monsters when they escape. They've even built a special school designed for teaching young magic people how to use their powers for destruction.Y/N was a magic person, born of non-magic parents. But Y/N is not a vicious person and does not want to hurt anyone, and is ridiculed because of this. Feeling worthless and broken, Y/N decides that if she can't follow her chosen purpose, she's better off dead.But she finds a new world to call home.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Series: Magic Humans/Monsters Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983407
Kudos: 27





	1. Magic Humans and Monsters Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Suicidal Intent
> 
> Author's note: A good amount of the magic lore is based around Harry Potter, especially the school scene. I have changed a few things up to keep it my own, and keep it from drifting too far into the "Potter-verse". Thank you for checking it out!

Another day, another class, another embarrassing 'failure'. But those failures were not accidents. 

_At least the creature got to live for at another hour._ Y/N thought, silently wiping away a tear from her face. She was staked out in the girls' laboratory, but not even that privacy could protect her for long. _She_ would be there any minute.

> "Oh Y/N~"

_Speak of the devil._

Mel kicked open the stall next to hers, her sickening sweet voice echoing throughout the bathroom. Y/N scrambled on top of the toilet to hide her feet.

> "I know you're in here, baby~" Her dark eyes met Y/N's through the crack in the stall, her 'charming' voice morphing into a snarl. 
> 
> "Do I need to teach you a lesson about disrespecting your superiors? You filthy unnatural."

_Ugh, she hated that word._ She should be used to it by now, since she was called unnatural at least three times a day, sometimes by the teachers, but it still stung. Magic people born from non-magic parents were far and few, with many not realizing their powers until much later in life. Unfortunately for Y/N, she had to learn at a very young age.

Mel ripped the door off its hinges with just the flick of her wand. Arms crossed, she stood in the typical mean girl stance, glaring down at Y/N. Just like usual, Mel's crew stood menacingly behind her. Letting out a sigh, Y/N stepped off the toilet lid and stared Mel in the face. She may be 'weak' according to them, but she was not going to let them take away her dignity.

> "Oh~ho~ho~! Trying to look tough, huh?" She pouted with a condescending tone, "What're you going to do? Spare me!" Mel's goons burst out laughing, encouraging a malicious grin to form on her 'pretty' face. She dug her freshly manicured nails into Y/N's shoulder, pushing her against the wall and making stumble back onto the toilet. 
> 
> Mel leaned in close, her heavily mascaraed eyelashes creating a shadow in her already dark eyes, as she whispered, "You useless, weak, disgusting _unnatural_. You never should have been born, and everyone would just be happier if you just _disappeared."_

Tears swelled in Y/N's eyes. Mel knew better than anyone that she was struggling with thoughts like that. In fact, the whole school does because of Mel's little stunt with her private journal. Just the memory of seeing those secret words mocked in the school newspaper forced her lip to quiver.

> "Aww, Are you going to cry? How pathetic is that?" Mel spun around happily, looking for her followers' mindless agreement, which was given immediately. Y/N tried to dry her cheeks with her school sweater, but the tears just kept coming. 

> Mel hummed merrily and tapped her wand on her lips, "Which spell should I use to punish this lowlife?" Her faithful crew cheered different spells in response, each spell more torturous than the one before it, until her quiet 'lapdog' leaned in and whispered something to her. That sickening smirk reappeared on Mel's lips. _Whatever she was about to do was going to hurt like hell._

> "Get up."

...

_She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction._

> "I said, _Get up!"_

Mel snatched the collar of her sweater and forced her to her feet, Y/N refused to meet her eyes. _She didn't have power over her, no matter how hard she tried to intimidate her._

> "Look at me." She growled.

> "No."

> "What did you just say to me, _unnatural?!"_ Mel roared and threw her down face first into the cold tile. She stomped on Y/N's back, pinning her on the ground. Her nose burned and she could taste metallic blood on her lips. _Why couldn't she just fight back?_

> "Well?" She leaned all of her weight on Y/N's back, forcing the air out of her lungs. _...She knew why she couldn't fight back. It was so simple and so frustrating. She didn't want to hurt Mel. Something deep within her wouldn't let her._ So she remained silent.
> 
> "That's what I thought."

Without sparing her another glance, Mel flickered her wand around. The fear that such a small movement can cause is insane. Y/N knew that she was a powerful witch with no morals, _the perfect student._ Mel started on her way, her 'friends' watching Y/N, waiting for Mel's final trick. A simple snap and Y/N's favorite school sweater dissolved into dust, leaving her topless besides her bra. She signaled to her goons that it was their turn to attack her. And they were relentless with their abuse.

Y/N was left bruised, bleeding, and half-naked on the bathroom floor, but she didn't blame the other girls. They were just did her dirty work to keep from getting hurt themselves, for the most part. Some of them enjoyed inflicting pain on others, like her quiet 'lapdog'. But that's what was expected at the school. Y/N curled into herself. _She never asked to be born with these powers. She never asked to be sent to a military school, designed to beat the good out of every student until they became the perfect killing machines. She never asked for her abilities to be weaponized against an entire population._ A hand touched her shoulder, she flinched away and scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could.

> "Hey, Y/N, it's just me." The soft voice of the only person in the whole school who treated her like a human, Brandon. Y/N threw herself into his chest, choking back a sob. As he wrapped his arms around her, she could hear the comforting sound of his leather letterman jacket crinkling. Unlike her, Brandon was a star athlete, and very, very popular. 

> "Mel again?" She nodded into his shoulder. Brandon grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back to look into her eyes. "You need to tell a teacher about this."

> Y/N scoffed, "I've tried! They just tell me she's practicing for when the monsters come back." She turned away from him, hiding her chest shamefully. Shuffling came from behind her, then something soft landed on her head. 

> "Here, wear that, no one will bother me about not wearing a shirt." He winked at her playfully and flexed. She smiled at him gratefully and pulled it over her head. It was large on her and kind of smelly, but it was still better than walking across the school in just her bra.

> "Thank you, Brandon," She sighed and rubbed her eyes. _The day had been embarrassing from the start and she just wanted it to end._ "I'm just going to go back to my room now, okay?"

Brandon agreed on the term that he could escort her. Y/N rolled her eyes, but let him tag along.

> "Y'know, I learned something cool in class today." Brandon hummed cheerfully.

> "Wow that's a first, a jock actually listening in class!" She teased. 

> He pushed her gently with a chuckle, "Seriously it's pretty cool."

Silence fell between them as Y/N waiting for an elaboration.

> "Well? Are you going to tell me what it is?" 

> He laughed, "Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought. Okay so get a load of this... Soul mates are real!" Y/N stared at him blankly. 
> 
> "I know it sounds made up, but they showed proof! Apparently when you begin to fall in love with" He glanced at her mischievously, "The one" He dramatically lowered his voice. "Then your soul will start to glow!"

> "Huh, interesting I guess. Won't work for me though, my soul has been frozen since I was a child..." Y/N spoke somberly.

> "Oh. Because of-"  
>   
> 
> 
> "I'm not talking about it." Y/N growled a bit harsher than intended. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just... You _know_ it's a sore subject."

Brandon nodded, but there was still a tint of hurt in his eyes. And... Something else. But Y/N didn't care enough to find out what, as they were in front of her dorm. 

> "Well, thank you, Brandon. See you later?"

Brandon just gave a thumbs up and walked away. _She did a number on him this time, huh?_ She sighed, _Well, he already knew she didn't like talking about it, so he shouldn't have asked._ Y/N dragged her feet to her shared dorm room, unsurprised to find mud spelling out 'Unnatural' covering her sheets. She waved her wand, casting a simple spell to clean it up. Then, she got started on her studies, searching for loopholes to let her get away with not hurting anyone.

Her last roommate had walked past her to turn in for the night, sparing a hateful glare at her and muttering under her breath. Y/N wasn't bothered, things like that happened all the time. _At least she had Brandon..._ The events from earlier slapped her. _Maybe she didn't even have Brandon anymore. Panic filled her heart. Did she just drive away her only friend? Oh god._ Nasty, hateful words filled her mind. Words that peers had said to her face. Hot tears fell onto her desk, she cupped her hands around her mouth to keep from sobbing. But it only muffled the sounds.

> "Hey, can you shut the _FUCK_ up!" 
> 
> "Can't you see we're trying to sleep? Worthless unnatural..." 
> 
> "Go regret your existence somewhere else."

Y/N's hands shook as their cruel words forced her out of the room. She ran up the stairs to the only place that she had peace. Her safe spot. A window, just big enough for her to fit through, leading to a ledge facing The Forbidden Mountain. She squeezed out the window, sinking into her usual spot, feeling the crisp air on her wet cheeks calmed her. A warm tranquility washed over her as she stared at The Forbidden Mountain. Y/N had always found it comforting, observing something just out of reach. She lavished in watching the moon hover beside Mt. Ebott, illuminating the cliffs and ridges like a spotlight. The dizzy and dark thoughts that clouded her mind slowly cleared, but she had already made the decision. This would be her last night, and she would spend it climbing that mountain.

Panting, Y/N almost felt giddy to be on her way to her grave. _She wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She wouldn't be forced to hurt innocent creatures anymore. She would show them just how serious she was in her journal. She would show them she's not scared of death. _Death was the only escape from that fucked up school, those who tried to unenroll or run away became the next 'practice targets'. 

A slight stumble brought Y/N back to reality, she had come across a gaping hole, and her little slip sent pebbles tumbling down. She shivered, _This was it._ She didn't really want to die, and she knew that. She just wanted to escape from her world. Y/N closed her eyes tightly and took off her jacket and shoes, placing them neatly in front of the whole. She delicately set her wand next to them. She drew nearer to the hole, but she kept glancing back at her wand. _She couldn't leave it, it was part of her._ She carefully picked up her wand and held it close to her chest. She took a deep breath in, and jumped.

_Oh god, she didn't want to die she didn't want to die._ Panic filled her mind as the darkness engulfed her. _Was it going to hurt? Why did she jump? She wasn't alone, she still had Brandon! He wouldn't abandon her over a tiny snap!_ She braced for impact...

She landed on something large, soft, and... _Moving?_

> "Oh, dear! Are you alright, child?"


	2. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.1

There she stood, very much alive, and holding a _monster_ at wand-point. The goat-like monster held her hands up in surrender, completely at Y/N's mercy. She was tall, her horns and nails came to a sharp point, but she looked... _Soft._ _Not scary at all, like a middle-aged mother that listened to podcasts. But maybe that was her manipulation._ Y/N had learned a lot about how monsters originally tricked humans into getting close to them so they murder their human 'friends' and steal their souls to become all-powerful.

She was so sucked up in her thoughts and fears, she barely noticed the goat-lady slowly approaching her, until she gently took the wand from her trembling hand. Y/N let it happen. _She knew she could never hurt anyone, human, animal, or monsters._ She looked helplessly at the woman in front of her, one look into her sad eyes and this woman took Y/N into a close embrace. _This woman whose life she was_ _just_ _threatening chose to comfort her._

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone." She was balling now. This was the closest thing she had felt to 'parental love' since she was six. The woman gently stroked her hair, shushing her soothingly.

"It's okay, child. You were frightened, I am sorry for scaring you." She pulled away, brushing the tears off of Y/N's cheeks and smiling slightly. Y/N's brain short-circuited at the tiny display of affection.

"Oh! How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself! My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of The Ruins. What is your name?" She stood, offering a hand to Y/N, which she slowly, but gratefully, took.

"My name is Y/N... I'm not a... a caretaker of anything..." Her mind raced but remained blank at the same time as she tried to process what was happening to her, "B-But I, um... I was trained to kill monsters my whole life..." Y/N whispered fretfully. After hearing the words leave her lips, she cringed violently. Toriel's look of shock didn't make her feel any better. 

"I-I mean I don't! I never wanted to but they made me learn! And I couldn't do it so they bullied me, and I tried to escape and... T-That's why I'm here..." _Why was she blurting out everything? Just because this woman gave her a little bit of positive attention?_

"Oh, child... It's going to be okay. You're safe here with me." Toriel took Y/N in her stong, fuzzy arms once more before turning down a hallway. She beckoned Y/N to follow her through a large blackish-maroon door, and into what appeared to be the Ruins.

After several minutes of Toriel guiding Y/N through different puzzles and teaching her the ways of The Underground, she suddenly halted in front of a giant ebony tree.

"Oh! I forgot..." Toriel dug through her robe pocket and pulled out Y/N's wand. "Here you go, my child." Y/N relaxed with her wand in her hands again. _But surely Toriel wasn't truly okay with that._

"Are you sure? You can keep holding onto it for a bit if it makes you uncomfortable..." Y/N grip unconsciously tightened around her wand. 

Toriel chuckled, "It's quite alright, child. I can see that you don't want to give it up."

Y/N let out a breath of relief as Toriel approached a large building. She halted a few feet away from the entrance to study the new environment. She was intrigued, to say the least _._ Toriel called out to Y/N from inside the structure, offering her something that smelled deliciously sweet, making her stomach growl desperately. Y/N almost raced into the building. She didn't care if the pie was poisoned, she was starved. It didn't occur to Y/N until she smelled food that she had neglected to eat for the past day or two, in order to avoid her bullies. She began to scarf down the pie, but spared a glance at Toriel, only to be met with worried eyes. But it didn't matter to her.

After a bit of chit-chat and getting to know one another, Toriel brought Y/N to a homey little bedroom, clearly made for young children, but still had plenty of room for her. It seemed even young monsters are significantly larger than average-sized humans. She flopped into the cozy mattress as soon as Toriel left.

Y/N shivered at the thought of giving birth to a giant monster baby. _She had always wanted kids, so she could raise them to do good with their magic abilities, and not let them go to that awful school._ The thought of kids brought a blissful smile to her face. _Maybe once she got out of that place she could meet someone..._ Y/N's eyes snapped open. _Could she even leave?_ A nervous stone turned in the pit of her stomach, she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it. She got up and peeked out of her new room.

"Um... Miss Toriel...?" She whispered. She awkwardly tip-toed around the house, her voice echoing from the stone walls.

_Toriel was missing._ Y/N had checked everywhere, her bedroom, the kitchen, the main room. _She even looked outside!_ But Toriel was nowhere to be found. _Which left only one place for Toriel to be... Downstairs._ Y/N timidly peeked down the steps. _Basements had freaked her out since..._ She just didn't like basements. _Breathe in, count to ten, breathe out._ Y/N anxiously made her way down the stairs.

She walked through what seemed to be a never-ending hallway until she finally heard a familiar laugh. _Toriel!_ Y/N grabbed her chest in relief, before making her way towards the voice. She was just around the corner, but a second voice stopped Y/N in her tracks. Curiosity pecked at her and she gave in, sneaking up to listen. What she learned shocked her to her core.

_Toriel was a massive dork._

"Okay okay! I've got one. What do you call a can opener that doesn't work?" Toriel laughed. Y/N could hear a voice respond, but couldn't make out anything about it, except the fact that it was male.

"...A CAN'T opener!" Y/N snorted at the awful joke, which alerted Toriel to her presence. Toriel stopped laughing and stood, calling out Y/N's name questioningly. Y/N's feet were heavy as she shamefully stepped into the light.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just had a question..." Y/N stared at her feet. An exasperated sigh came from Toriel.

"It's alright, dear. What's on your mind?"

"Um, is there any way for me to go back home?" Toriel's eyes filled with disappointment. "I-I'm just asking in case I want to leave in the future, you know, to meet someone and grow a family... Or something..." Toriel gently took Y/N's hands. _Not a good sign._

"I am sorry, child. But I do not believe you will be able to leave. You would..." She looked into her eyes seriously, "You would have to kill." Y/N's stepped back in shock.

"What? Why would I have to kill?"

Toriel rubbed her head, giving Y/N a sympathetic look. "It's... Complicated. But, you would need another soul. I'm sorry, child..." Her soft words left Y/N weak. _She was going to be stuck here for the rest of her life. Alone, with no one but Toriel_. Her knees gave out, the reality of her situation pushing her to the floor.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Here, I'll be right back, I'm going to get some pie and hot chocolate." She swept up her long dress to easily speed-walk away, before turning back seriously. "Don't go anywhere." She warned. Y/N was unable to respond, and just scooted to the closest wall, bordering the giant door Toriel was talking to and wept quietly. _She couldn't fall in love. She couldn't have kids. She just escaped one hell to a new kind of hell._

Then came two knocks at the door, startling her. "W-whose there?" Her voice cracked with fear.

"Hatch" A deep voice responded.

"What?"

"No, you're supposed to say, "Hatch who" He chuckled.

"Oh, okay, um, hatch who?"

"Bless you." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh my god." Y/N scoffed, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face as she sniffled. "That was awful" A hint of laughter in her response.

"I got plenty where that came from."

Y/N was silent for a bit. "Can you tell me another?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"...Yeah, of course." He knocked again.

Several bad jokes later, Y/N felt much better. _She enjoyed this person's presence. She wasn't completely alone, she had at least one more person to talk to._ Toriel's voice echoed down the hallway, letting Y/N know she was on her way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's coming back, so I have to go... But it was really nice talking to you." She whispered to the door, sadly.

"Wait! Meet me here, same time tomorrow?"

Y/N grinned, "Okay, I will. Goodbye, awful-joke-guy."

The voice hesitated, "Sans, actually.”

"Y/N. Nice to 'meet' you, Sans."


	3. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.2

Y/N was lying back in her bed, drawing small pictures with her wand, a light glow tracing her image. It had been two weeks since she fell _\- or more jumped-_ into the underground, and she was already bored. She didn't understand how Toriel could survive in this place. _And for 10 years!_ She thought back to Toriel's stories from before she moved into The Ruins, and her husband, Asgore. She told the most romantic story about how her and Asgore met, and how they realized they were soulmates. The story was sweet, but it made Y/N kind of sad. _She wanted that, but she knew she couldn't have it. She could never know for sure if she had met her soulmate, because of her frozen soul._ Y/N's magical picture faded as she stepped out of bed, she was starting to get a bit peckish and wanted some breakfast. Opening the door, she could already smell Toriel had something cooking, _pancakes? Maybe sausage?_ She couldn't tell exactly, but it smelled delicious. She raced to the dining room, where Toriel was setting down a giant plate with waffles and sausage. _Darn, so close! Maybe next time..._

"Good morning Toriel!" Y/N gleamed, making Toriel jump with her sudden entrance.

"Oh, hello, child." She looked to Y/N, then back to the food. "There's something I would like to discuss with you. Maybe over breakfast?" Something about her seemed sad, which made Y/N nervous.

"Y-yeah! Um, what's up?" Toriel served her a plate with a perfect ratio of sausage to waffle, and began.

"Well, you see... Oh gosh, how do I say this..." She sighed, "I've noticed that you've gotten rather bored with being here." Y/N cringed slightly, _Was she_ _that_ _obvious about it?_

"And" Toriel continued, "I have been selfish keeping you locked up. I may have.... _exaggerated_ just how violent the world is beyond those doors. The only monster you must look out for is my husband, the King." Toriel had never mentioned her husband was royalty before, but Y/N didn't find it fitting to ask about at the moment. 

"So... I think you should go... I'll give you enough money to stay at an Inn for three days, and after that, please return to me. If you don't, then I will assume you have... Passed on." Toriel's eyes watered. "B-But please stay with me one more night, and you can leave in the morning." Toriel refused to meet Y/N's gaze.

"Okay. Thank you, Toriel." Y/N smiled gently, taking her paw into her hand. "I will come back, don't worry. I... Um..." Her face faltered, S _he was unsure if she should say the next words. But she felt like she needed to say them._

"I love you, mom" Toriel let out a soft cry, taking Y/N into her arms.

"I love you too, my child." Toriel's embrace was so warm and comforting, Y/N barely noticed the tears sliding down her own cheeks. _It had been so long since she'd heard those words. So long since she'd... Had a_ _mother_ _._ She tightened her grip around Toriel, relishing in the fact that someone _cared_ again.

They spent the day together, baking, gardening, reading, and enjoying each other's company. Then came the night. Toriel was reluctant to let Y/N go to bed, as if staying awake would keep tomorrow from arriving. She eventually gave in when Y/N began to fake yawn and weigh down her eyelids. _But how could she sleep! She was too excited! She would be able to explore the whole underground and finally meet her friend face to face._ She squealed quietly, it was almost midnight, the time when she met up with Sans. Y/N silently snuck out of her room and down the stairs.

Hearing those two rhythmic knocks on the door filled Y/N with delight.

"Who's there!" She called cheerfully.

"Woo"

"Woo who?"

"Hey don't get too excited, it's just a joke."

 _God, that was terrible._ But Y/N couldn't help but let out a snort. _What was it about this guy that made him so funny?_

"That was your worst one yet!" She giggled.

"Eh, you say that every time." He responded, nonchalantly. He got her there.

Y/N quipped back, "Yeah its cause you keep finding new levels of bad!" 

"Anyway, what's up?"

Y/N's chest filled with excitement, "Toriel's going to let me leave tomorrow! I get to explore the whole underground, and I'm super excited!" Her smile only grew with each word.

"Oh, you're joining the rest of us out here? Well, if you need a tour guide, I could show ya around." He hesitated, "When are you leaving, anyhow?"

"Tomorrow morning! And you'd don't need to show me around, but I could use some tips on the best places to go." Y/N secretly wanted him to, but she also wanted to explore on her own. _She learned it was easier to be independent, relying on people only disappointed her. Plus, she didn't want to take him away from his normal life._

He thought for a second, "Alright, well, there's only one place that's really worth mentioning. Grillby's."

"What's Grillby's?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

Y/N laughed, "That's not very helpful, but thanks anyway." She leaned her head against the door, making a soft thud sound. A thought entered her head, and a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. 

"Hey Sans, what did the blanket say when it fell off the bed?"

"Hmmm, what?"

"Oh sheet!"

...silence.

"Well, you tried." Sans said plainly.

"Hey! That was a good one! It deserved a laugh. ...At least a pity laugh?" Y/N pleaded.

"Fine, but only because you asked so _defensively_." He mocked. An obviously forced laugh came from the other side of the door. 

Y/N pouted and mumbled, "It was funny and you know it." A comfortable quiet fell between them.

"Well," Y/N broke the silence, "I should probably go to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow, after all"

"Ah, alright." He sounded almost... disappointed? _No, that was just wishful thinking._

"Talk to you tomorrow. Or, maybe see you tomorrow?" Y/N waited anxiously for a response.

"Yeah, of course, Y/N. _See_ you tomorrow."

Y/N grinned from ear to ear, _She_ _hadn't been so excited to see a friend in years. It was dangerous, but she couldn't help but look forward to it._ She stood and made her way upstairs, daydreaming about what the world looked like outside of those doors. _  
_


	4. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.3

It was time to leave The Ruins. 

Y/N stood nervously in front of the door, she had no idea what awaited on the other side. She patted her pant pocket for the thousandth time, making sure the money Toriel had given her was still there. Anything to procrastinate leaving. She took a deep breath and set her hand on the door. _Change is a good thing,_ she thought as she forced the door open. Cold wind hit her face, making her scrunch her nose. She wasn't expecting it to be cold, but it was too late to turn back. The door had already closed behind her. Seeing her only guaranteed safe-space locked away from her shot her anxiety through the roof. She gripped her wand the same way women gripped their keys walking through an empty parking lot late at night. With _fear._

Y/N walked cautiously along the path. Giant trees towered over her, darkening the area around them. Toriel's warning echoed through her mind, _"Monsters can be hidden anywhere, so you must be careful."_ A shiver ran up her spine, she could _feel_ eyes on her. _No, she was just paranoid. Surely no one had caught sight of her yet._ But Y/N looked around apprehensively all the same, trying to catch any sign of danger before it was too late. She took another step and felt something grab her foot. She jumped back in horror, just to find she nearly tripped over a stick. She gripped her chest in relief and chuckled at herself as she took a wide step, avoiding the stick.

Y/N was slowly starting to feel comfortable walking in the snow. _Cold, but not scared shitless anymore._ Until she heard a snap from behind her. She whipped around, to see nothing. Nothing, except the stick broken in two halves. Y/N was unsettled, preparing defense spells in her head. She took an unsure step forward as she studied her background over her shoulder. Once she turned to face the front, she was greeted by a figure standing inches away from her, looking down at her frightened face.

A scream escaped Y/N's throat as she fell back, her bare hands digging into the snow. 

She shakily held up her wand at the strange monster, "Get back!" She squeaked. With a flick of the wrist, the creature sent her wand flying into his hand. She watched in terror as he leaned over her.

"Well, that's one way to greet a friend." The skeletal man reached out a hand to help her up. _That voice..._ Y/N's eyes lit up.

"Sans!" She gratefully took his hand, gasping in relief. _She was so glad to find her friend, she felt much safer._ His hand was... _Skeletal_. She had to take a double-take of him, _His entire body was skeletal._ But for some reason, it didn't even faze her.

"You scared me." She smiled and reached for her wand. He held it back.

"You didn't tell me you were a witch." He muttered. His eye sockets were devote of light, just black holes. Y/N no longer felt safe.

"I-I didn't think it was important...?" She took a small step back, glancing at her wand in his skeletal hand.

"If it's not important, then you won't mind me breaking it." He grabbed both sides of her wand and raised it, the intent to snap it in half.

"No! Wait!" Y/N grabbed his hands, wrestling with him for her wand. Sans won the battle as he yanked it away. "Please don't break it! It will hurt me really, really, badly!" 

He hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"Wands are bonded to their owners, snapping a wand would inflict the pain of their back being s-snapped in half." Memories of the excruciating pain flooded her mind. "You can hold it! J-just, please... Please don't break it." She begged fearfully. _She did not want to feel that pain again._

Y/N wrapped her arms tightly around herself, preparing for the intense pain.

He sighed heavily, "...Sorry, I didn't know. I won't break it, but I am going to keep it. For now." White pinpricks in his eyes appeared and he glanced away. She nodded understandingly, but still stood a foot away from him. Sans rubbed the back of his neck, 

"Here, uh, let me walk you to the town. It's the least I could do for... Ya know... Almost seriously hurting you..." He chuckled awkwardly.

Y/N took a small breath quietly, walking next to him "And taking away my only form of self-defense."

Sans looked away guiltily, "Yeah, and that." 

Y/N smiled softly at him, "It's okay, I understand. You want to make sure I won't hurt anyone." She turned away, watching her feet, "I would do the same." Neither of them said anything for several uncomfortable minutes as they walked, and Y/N was getting colder by the second.

"Hey," Sans broke the tension, "I know a short cut. But you've gotta hold my hand." Y/N laughed shakily, her breath visible from the cold. She was shivering and rubbing her arms to preserve heat. Brandon's old T-shirt was not providing her any protection from the harsh cold.

"Y-You're kidding, r-right?" She stuttered, her nose turning bright red. Sans looked her up and down and huffed as he tugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Why didn't you wear something warmer?"

"I-I didn't know it was c-cold!" She defended, "T-thank you, but I can't wear this." Her breathing was steading out, until she reluctantly shrugged off the jacket to give it back to Sans. He rejected, and insisted she needed it more.

"Besides, the cold goes right through me." Sans joked cheekily.

Y/N snorted, "That was awful."

"You say that every time." He grinned and zipped up the coat on her. They continued on, only the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet.

"...Thank you..." Y/N said, "What were you saying about a shortcut earlier?"

"Oh yeah." Sans grabbed her hand and walked towards the forest. Touching his hand sent a strangely hot feeling through her stomach, warming her up in the freezing weather.

"H-hey! What are you-" They appeared in front of a large sign reading, "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN" Y/N felt disoriented and dizzy. "Woah..."

"Fast shortcut, huh?" Sans winked, letting go of her hand, and walking towards the humble town. "You coming?" Y/N nodded, regaining her balance and trotting after him.

It was a quaint little town, full of different monsters and stores. But a small brick building caught Y/N's eye. It looked... Warm. 

"Hey Sans, what's that place?" She pointed to it.

"Oh, that place? That's Grillby's. Wanna go in?" Sans didn't wait for an answer, already on his way. He held the door open, letting Y/N go in first.

Warm air hit Y/N's face like a truck, blushing her cheeks and warming her hands, and after only seconds of standing in the restaurant, wearing the coat became unbearable. She took off Sans's jacket and handed it back to him. He slid it back on without hesitation. The inside of the place was a restaurant, but the reddish wood and heat reminded her of a sauna. Y/N didn't mind the strange temperature change, she was just glad to be inside. Sans guided her up to the bar, several monsters greeting him fondly on the way especially a clearly drunk orange bunny-monster. Sans brushed her off and offered Y/N a seat at the bar.

"Who was that?" Y/N whispered as she sat down. Sans seemed uncomfortable from the question, a bead of sweat forming on his head. Y/N smirked, "Ex-lover?"

"No! Definitely not." Sans cringed, "She's the neighborhood flirty drunk. Her name is cinnamon, but it's spelled like a cheap stripper, S-I-N-A-M-E-N." Y/N couldn't help but snort at her name, "She tried to kiss me once, so I've kind of been avoiding her." Sans stiffened when a loud whine came from behind them.

"Sansy~ Are you t-talking about me~ *hic*" An annoyingly high pitched voice called out. Y/N covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, Sans shot her a look of discomfort, exhaled, and went to talk to Sinamen. Y/N watched in amusement as Sinamen hit on him, and he awkwardly dismissed her advances. The air around her slowly became hotter until she felt an almost burning tap on her shoulder and turned back to see a man made of fire. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Do you want anything?" The man asked, peering at her over his spectacles.

"Ah, no thank you, I'm just waiting for my friend to get back." Y/N replied nervously, nodding to Sans, who was literally being held back by his sleeve as Sinamen harassed him. 

The man looked around her, seeing Sans, and chuckled, "You're friends with Sans?"

"Oh, yeah!" Y/N smiled, "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name...?"

"I'm Grillby, I own this place. What's your name?" He asked, leaning on the counter. The heat radiating from him warmed Y/N's face. It was nice, like sitting in front of a campfire.

"I'm Y/N. I'm new here" She giggled.

"Well, new-comers get one basket of fries on the house." He winked at her, making a light blush appear in her cheeks. "Be right back." Grillby went into the back, presumably to get some fries. Y/N watched him curiously, his body looked human, except for the fact he was made of fire. _She wondered if the rest of him looked human too..._

"Didn't miss me too much, did you?" Y/N jumped as Sans tore her from her thoughts. Sans smirked, following where her eyes were, "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Y/N yelped a little too loudly, "Ugh... I don't even know..." She rubbed her temple stressfully. Sans caught on to her sudden mood change and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. 

Y/N shook her head, waving him off, "Don't worry about it, it's stupid."

Sans grinned, "Well if it's stupid I want to know it more!" 

Y/N rolled her eyes, "Okay, it's more embarrassing."

"You're not helping your case, stupid embarrassing problems are the best kinds of problems." Sans joked, "Maybe we can talk about it outside?" 

Y/N smiled, "Yeah that would be nice."

Grillby returned, setting a basket of fries in front of Y/N, "Here you go! One basket of fries, on the house." 

Sans squinted his eyes suspiciously, "On the house?"

"Yup. New-comers get fries on the house for their first visit." Grillby replied, cleaning a glass.

"How come I didn't get one my first time here?" Sans pouted playfully. Y/N watched in amusement, munching on her free fries.

Grillby nonchalantly dismissed him, "New policy." He shot Y/N a wink, before heading to the back. 

Sans huffed, "Not fair. He only gives free stuff to pretty girls." Y/N choked on a fry, coughing violently as Sans realized what he said. "I-I mean, he gives free stuff away all the time, even to not pretty girls! I'm not saying that y-you're not a pretty girl, you are, but... Ugh..." He buried his face in his hands. Y/N was choke-laughing, barely able to breathe.

"Thank you, Sans, I needed a laugh" Y/N grinned after gaining her composure. 

Sans rolled his eyes, "You're welcome. But you still owe me a stupid embarrassing secret."

"Okay, okay. I'm ready to go when you are." Sans nodded and lead her to the door.

Sans and Y/N stood outside, arm to arm in the cold. Y/N shivered, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Sans chuckled, "Yeah I forgot humans get cold. Wanna talk at my place?" 

Y/N shrugged, "Why not."

"Cool. It's right up here, follow me."


	5. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.4

Y/N plopped down on the old green couch. The cushions were worn down, but still plush enough for her to sink into them. Sans sat back next to her, throwing his feet onto her legs and leaning back.

"Tell Doctor Sans what's on your mind" He joked.

Y/N laughed, "You're so annoying." She attempted to push away his legs to no avail. " I'll tell you if you get your feet off of me." He rolled his eyes playfully and set his feet on the floor.

"Now, you have to tell me your embarrassing secret." He winked. Y/N sighed.

"Fine, but only because I need help..." She waited for him to protest, but instead, he nodded and motioned for her to continue. She pouted her lip slightly in frustration and began.

"Okay, So... Geez, how do I even go about saying this... I'll just start at the beginning. Okay... Um, ever since I was young, I've always wanted to fall in love and have children." She could feel her face heating up, "But now I'm stuck here, and I can't leave so... I guess I'm asking... Uh, two things actually..." She paused and rubbed her face stressfully. "Can monsters and humans have children, and if so, do you know any... eligible bachelors...?" Y/N was thoroughly embarrassed and too uncomfortable to look at him until he responded. But, Sans started giggling.

"Sans, I'm serious!" Y/N pouted at him with bright red cheeks.

"Yeah yeah I know." He took a deep breath, "I don't know about the kid thing, but I think I know someone who might. But I gotta ask one question." Y/N huffed, but agreed. " Why don't you want to wait for your soulmate?" She physically winced, the question was like a dagger in her heart.

She glanced at him tensely, "I... Uh, I can't know who my soulmate is, even if I met them..." She averted her eyes, "My soul is frozen." 

Sans stared at her, confused. "Frozen? I've never heard of anything like that before." _Did he seriously not believe her? Why the fuck would she lie about something like that!_

"What, you want proof?" Y/N snapped, she quickly realized her anger was uncalled for. "I'm sorry, It's just... A _sensitive_ subject."

"Yeah." Sans said blankly, "If you're willing to show proof, I want to see it." Y/N glanced at him and saw he was serious. _So he really didn't believe her. No one ever did._ She rolled her eyes and silently placed her hands on her chest, drawing out her soul. The feeling of her soul leaving her body was similar to having the air knocked out of her, but left her feeling empty. Her soul glowed dimly in front of them, solid ice encasing the light pink heart.

"Woah..." Sans studied her soul with a scientific interest, absentmindedly reaching a hand out to touch it. Y/N yelped and sucked her soul back into her body.

"What do you think you're doing!" She clutched her chest protectively. 

Sans looked to his hand and quickly pulled back. "Sorry, I've just never seen anything like that before... It was beautiful." He replayed the scene in his head, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice the light blush spread across Y/N's face from his words. _Showing someone a soul was incredibly intimate, and calling a soul beautiful is practically calling an entire person's essence beautiful._

"Hey, you said you knew someone who could answer my question about... You know..." Sans snapped away from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah." He stood up, "Follow me, I know a shortcut." He winked at her and walked to the door, her tagging close behind. He took her hand as he opened the door, and stepped outside into the waterfall, dragging her with him. "Fast shortcut, huh?" Y/N wobbled a bit, but steadied out after a few seconds.

"Where are we...?" Y/N asked, looking around at what seemed to be a cave. Gemstones peeked out of rocks, and a faint dripping sound could be heard. It was ominous, but in a way that intrigued her.

Sans was already walking towards an open doorway, "We're in the Waterfall, come on." Y/N chased after him, turning in the doorway to see a senile-looking turtle monster.

"Hey Gerson, my friend here has a question that you might be old enough to know." Sans said casually, leaning over the counter. Gerson laughed cheerfully, slapping Sans on the back, Sans flinched at the impact, _Gerson was known as 'The Hammer of Justice' for a reason._

"Wa ha ha! Well, what's your question, kid?" The elderly turtle looked down at Y/N and waited as she nervously shuffled her feet.

"Um... Do you know if, uh... If m-monsters and humans can have children?" She questioned hesitantly. Gerson raised his eyebrows at the question, before slowly turning to Sans.

"Wa ha ha! I never would've expected you to go for a human!" He was very loud for an old man.

"W-what? No! It's nothing like that!" Sans denied quickly. 

"Yeah!" Y/N agreed, "I'm just new and I wanted to know! We're not..." Y/N waved her hands dismissively.

Gerson howled with laughter, "Alright, alright kids, I'll jus' tell ya, no use gettin' your shorts in a twist! Wa ha ha!" He winked at them, clearly not believing them. "Long ago, when humans and monsters lived together peacefully on the surface, sometimes monsters and humans would fall in love. And those humans and monsters did have mixed children!" Y/N sighed with relief, a small smile creeping on her face. "There's some monsters down here that have human blood in 'em. You can tell jus' by the way they look. Undyne, for example, has a very human anatomy, which means one of her close relatives was a human! But full-bred monsters, like that scientist lizard Alyphs, look nothing like humans!" _She had no idea who he was talking about, so his description wouldn't really help her._ "But to answer your question, yes! It is possible for humans and monsters to have kids! So you two _lovebirds_ can go nuts, Wa ha ha!" He grinned before staring into space for a few seconds, "What were we talkin' about?"

Sans chuckled and glanced at Y/N. She was smiling softly and holding her hands against her chest. He didn't realize he was staring until Y/N's voice brought him back to.

"Mr. Gerson... Why did the war start?" She asked, curiosity taking her over.

"Oh ho!" Gerson shook his head, "How do most fights start? A misunderstanding. There was a human and a monster, they were the best of friends. But the human had..." His voice lowered somberly, "...Struggles. One day, the monster went to the kid's house to play and found the poor thing half-dead. The monster panicked, not wanting to lose his best friend, so he absorbed her soul into his own, not knowing what it would do to him. He became very powerful, and when the humans found out what had happened, they became scared and suspicious of all monsters. They assumed he had killed her, this young child." He chuckled sadly, "He apologized for everything, even before all the drama started, he would never purposefully hurt anything. Poor kid. Haven't seen him around for a while..." Gerson was lost in his memories.

Y/N felt a wave of guilt rush over her. _She had truly believed that monsters were bad, that they had tricked humans into befriending them just to steal their souls. She thought that for_ _so_ _long._

Y/N gently placed a hand on Gerson's shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything humans did. I know it's not much, but... I truly regret what happened." She mournfully lowered her head. "It's shameful, what they did..." She hesitated, "What _we_ did to Monsters. It's shameful and unfair, and I'm so sorry."

"Ah, don't apologize, kid. You didn't do nothin." He awkwardly cleared his throat and gave a crooked-toothed smile. "Well, you two better go. You're keepin' customers away! Wa ha ha!" Sans nodded and grabbed Y/N's hand, pulling her towards the doorway for another 'shortcut'. She resisted a bit, wanting to keep apologizing for the misdoings of her ancestors, but gave up when he gave her a particularly rough tug.

"Well," Sans slumped into the couch, "That was boring." Y/N playfully slapped his arm, "I thought it was super interesting!"

"Yeah, it was interesting when you started apologizing for everything humans did like it was _your_ fault." He teased. Y/N rolled her eyes.

"So... Since that part is cleared up..." She swallowed uncomfortably, "Do you know any guys who could possibly be, uh... _Interested...?"_ Y/N asked shyly. Sans glanced away and shrugged.

"Dunno for sure. Hey, how do you feel about bunny-people-?" 

Y/N cut him off, "No bunny-men." 

Sans thought for a second, "What about bear-people?" Y/N glared at him. "Heh, I guess that means no bear-people. What about dog-?"

Y/N stopped him, "No animals."

Sans chuckled, "Not too many options left, then. How about flame-people?" He waited eagerly for her rejection.

"You mean Grillby? Wouldn't that, you know, burn?" She whispered. 

Sans shrugged again, "Why? You think you might be interested?" He pressed, his usual comic demeanor faltering.

Y/N thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, as long as it doesn't burn, then why not? He seems nice enough." Sans clenched his jaw.

"Then you got your answer. Go for Grillby." Sans stated, flicking on the television. Y/N nodded, but the thought of being with him didn't sit right with her. But she decided that she needed to give it a chance anyway since it probably wouldn't feel right with any monster.

"Oh! It's getting kind of late, I should go to the Inn." Y/N stood up, "It's 10G a night, right?" Sans choked back a laugh.

"No, it's 80G a night. The last time it was that cheap was when Toriel was still queen..." Sans put two and two together. "Heh, she only gave you 30G, didn't she?"

Y/N pushed her lips together, "Yup. I don't even have enough for one night!" She paced back and forth.

"You can just stay on the couch until you go back to The Ruins." Sans invited, "What time is it, anyway..." He checked the time on the T.V., before turning to Y/N with an amused grin. 

"Hey, my brother, Papyrus, should be home soon, and he's kind of obsessed with capturing a human. Don't worry, he's harmless. He'll just be a bit-" Sans was interrupted by the door swinging open violently.

"SANS! MY DATE WITH METTATON WAS WONDERFUL! I THINK THAT WE MIGHT-" Papyrus's eyes landed on Y/N. He grabbed Sans and pulled him to the side, attempting to whisper, "SANS! IS THAT... A HUMAN!"  
Sans feigned ignorance, "You mean the girl standing in the middle of the room, with the H/C hair, and E/C eyes?"

"YES"

"Nah, I haven't seen a human like that." Sans winked at his brother. 

Papyrus stomped on the floor, "IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus ran over to Y/N. "HELLO, SMALL HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY CAPTURED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He struck a heroic pose, "I WILL TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE RIGHT NOW!" He smiled to himself, "SHE WILL BE SO PLEASED WITH ME, SHE WOULD HAVE TO PUT ME ON THE ROYAL GUARD! AH-HEM, COME WITH ME, HUMAN." Papyrus put a gloved hand on Y/N shoulder, pulling her towards the door.

"Hey bro, uh, Undyne's probably asleep. Maybe you could take the human to her after your shifts tomorrow?" Sans interrupted, shooting a sly smirk at Y/N. 

Papyrus thought for a moment, "YOU ARE RIGHT! I SHALL TAKE THE HUMAN TO UNDYNE IN THE MORNING. HUMAN! YOU WILL STAY IN THE SHED FOR TONIGHT, AND THEN YOU WILL GO WITH UNDYNE, AND THEN... I DON'T KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT... COME WITH ME TO THE CAPTUREZONE!" Papyrus continued to pull Y/N along.

"Hey, Paps, ya know it gets pretty cold in there, and, uh, humans can _die_ from being too cold. Plus she might escape, probably better to just keep her in here, where you can keep an eye on her." Sans said plainly, "You know, like a sleepover." He winked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT HUMANS? YOU MUST TEACH ME!" He turned to Y/N and cleared his throat dramatically, "HUMAN, IT LOOKS LIKE WE WILL HAVE A SLEEPOVER! BE PREPARED FOR THE AWESOMENESS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYAH HA HA!" Papyrus ran up the stairs to his room, stopping only to turn around and announce that he was getting his pajamas on. 

Y/N let out a deep breath and slumped into the couch. Sans sat next to her. "My brother's pretty cool, huh?"

Y/N laughed, "Yeah he is, but I was scared as hell." She turned to him, looking softly into his eyes, "Thank you, Sans." She said genuinely. 

Sans was silent for a moment, just looking at her and repressing a strange new feeling. "Yeah, no problem." A loud banging sound came from above, "By the way, Paps was serious about 'being prepared'. It looks like we're going to have a crazy night." Sans chuckled.

And he was right. It was a very crazy night.


	6. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.5

Papyrus marched down the stairs, wearing his 'pajamas', which were just his battle body and a nightcap.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus announced, "I HAVE PREPARED FOR OUR SLEEPOVER WITH THIS GUIDEBOOK." He held up a book called 'Sleepovers for Dummies' proudly, before opening it and clearing his throat. "IT SAYS HERE THAT A SUCCESSFUL SLEEPOVER REQUIRES FOUR THINGS. NUMBER 1, FRIENDS!" Papyrus gasped, "HUMAN! ARE WE... FRIENDS?" Papyrus looked to Y/N hopefully.

"Yeah, of course! If you want to be friends, that is..." Y/N responded awkwardly, looking to Sans to make sure she was doing the right thing. He gave her a curt nod.

"YAY! I HAVE A FRIEND! BUT WAIT, THIS SAYS FRIENDS. MORE THAN ONE FRIEND IS NEEDED FOR A SUCCESSFUL SLEEPOVER!" Papyrus frantically grabbed his phone, "I WILL NOT LET THIS SLEEPOVER BE A FAILURE! I WILL INVITE OVER METTATON!" He excitedly dialed the number.

Sans stiffened up next to Y/N, "Papyrus wait-" But Papyrus was already finished inviting him before Sans could start his sentence. Y/N looked at him questioningly. "You'll see." He groaned.

Papyrus paced in front of the television, and continued reading out of the book, "NUMBER 2, GAMES!" Papyrus stopped, thinking, before gasping excitedly and running up to his room. Sans chuckled, giving Y/N an amused look. Suddenly, Papyrus's bedroom door kicked open, revealing Papyrus holding a dingy box reading, _'Chutes and Ladders'_ in faded blue color. He happily threw the box down to the floor in front of the couch, before directing Sans and Y/N to get it ready while he made snacks. At the mention of any type of work, Sans leaned back into the couch and began snoring loudly. Papyrus groaned annoyed, while Y/N rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, Papyrus, I got it." She smiled at him, kneeling on the floor, "What are you making?" She opened the old, strangely damp, box.

Papyrus's eyes filled with delight. "SPAGHETTI!" He announced proudly, before skipping into the kitchen. 

Y/N enthusiastically called out after him, "Sounds good!" Sans laughed quietly, shaking his head to Y/N.

"His spaghetti isn't exactly... Edible." He informed her.

"Oh, alright. Thanks for the heads up." It dawned on her, "Hey, you're awake! Help me out, then!" Y/N grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him off the couch, giggling as he pretended to pass out, making him near immoveable. She slapped his arm playfully, 

"Come on." She stopped, "Please?" He opened one eye to peek at Y/N, seeing her give him a pitiful face with big, sad eyes. He sighed in defeat and sat up. Y/N cheered, before her eyes met metallic, pink ones. 

"Oh... H-hello!" She stood awkwardly and offered her hand. "You must be Mettaton?" Sans cringed at the name and the all-too-familiar auto-tuned laugh behind him.

"Yes, I'm Mettaton, but who are you, darling?" He brushed past her hand and poked at her face. "My, you have nice bone structure, and your complexion is gorgeous!" His attention shifted to her hair, gently brushing some through his fingers. "And lovely hair! H/C suits you well. Such a beautiful young girl." His eyes meet Sans with a knowing look. Sans quickly averted his gaze.

"Oh! U-um, thank you! My name is Y/N..." Y/N desperately looked for something to compliment in return, but she couldn't choose. Everything about him seemed perfect, his curvy, metallic body shimmered in the light, his hair frozen perfectly in place. She didn't even know where to start. Mettaton was amused at her struggle, he had probably seen it many times before.

"It's alright, darling. You don't need to compliment me back, I already know I'm perfect!" He flipped his unmoving hair, kicking up his leg in a sexy pose. Y/N giggled, as Papyrus popped out of the kitchen, excitedly greeting the flamboyant robot. At the sight of Papyrus, Mettaton seemed to drop his celebrity persona, smiling gently at Papyrus, opening his arms and offering a hug. He gladly accepted, and they held each other close, not noticing the dim orange and hot pink lights blending against their chests. Y/N watched in shock, before realizing what the glow meant, and turned to Sans, grinning. Sans stared at the embracing couple, refusing to accept that his baby brother was growing up. With the flick of his wrist, the board was set and he stood, loudly interrupted them.

 _"A-_ ** _HEM_** _,"_ The moment was ruined, Mettaton and Papyrus separating to look at Sans, but their hands stayed interlocked. "the game is ready." Sans said frankly. Y/N gave him a look of confusion and pity. _She had caught on that he wasn't the biggest fan of Mettaton, but wouldn't he still be happy for Papyrus even though he didn't like his soulmate?_

Papyrus cheerfully announced that he would get the spaghetti, to which Mettaton volunteered to help. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen, Mettaton flirting quietly. Sans huffed and sat next to the board, arms crossed. Y/N sat next to him softly.

"Hey Sans, what was that about?" She asked calmly, trying not to upset him.

He glanced at her gentle E/C eyes and exhaled deeply. "I... I don't want to lose my brother." He began to ramble, "Especially not to that flirtatious stack of tin. He's _annoying_ and _full of himself_ , and _so dirty_. He's going to ruin Papyrus's mind. And-" Sans was thrown off by Y/N softly placing her hand on his. He looked at their hands, then back to her. Her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"Yeah, he kind of seemed like an asshole." She chuckled, "But when Papyrus walked in, he changed. Maybe if you get to know that version of him, the one that Papyrus knows, maybe you could tolerate him?" Sans stayed silent, "And hey, tomorrow we can make fun of him." Y/N winked.

Sans chuckled, "Okay, I'll... I _guess_ I'll give him a chance. But I can't promise I won't kick his ro _butt_."

"Oh, that was bad!" Y/N giggled, "I think you're getting a bit... _Rusty_." She snorted loudly, then covered her mouth, embarrassed, which made Sans laugh more than the actual joke.

"Oh Y/N, that was ugly." He teased. She lightly hit his side as Papyrus and Mettaton re-entered, holding an ungodly amount of spaghetti. They sat together on the opposite sides of the board.

And so the game began.

...And quickly ended.

After three spins, Sans was already near the end of the board, Papyrus was yelling about Sans cheating, Mettaton was complaining about the Chutes and Ladder's board itself not being 'fabulous' enough, and Y/N was laughing too hard to play her turn. After Sans spun the perfect roll to take him to the winning spot, shit hit the fan. Papyrus flipped the board, Y/N was rolling around on her back, and Sans only had one thing to say.  
"I think it was a good game. Had it's _ups and downs_ , though."

Papyrus was livid. "SANS! YOU ARE RUINING THE SLEEPOVER WITH YOUR AWFUL JOKES!" He stopped one foot on the ground repeatedly. Mettaton giggled in amusement at Papyrus's anger.

"Hold on now, let's just take this _step by step_." Mettaton said slyly. Papyrus looked at him in shock.

"N-NOT YOU TOO!" Papyrus huffed in defeat, sitting down on the couch. Once Y/N caught her breath, she rolled over on her stomach to look up at him.

"Hey Papyrus, what's next in the sleepover book?"

This question seemed to bring the light back into his eyes. He ecstatically pulled the book out of his bottoms and flipped to the page. _"AHEM!_ THE THIRD THING NEEDED TO MAKE A SLEEPOVER SUCCESSFUL IS..." Papyrus grinned, "A PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Wait wh-" Papyrus didn't waste another second before smacking Y/N in the face with the whole couch cushion. Y/N yelped in surprise, but quickly stumbled to her feet. At which point, Papyrus had already decked Sans in the face and was teaming up with Mettaton, whose arm changed into a canon. Y/N grabbed the nearest pillow to protect herself as Mettaton began firing pillows out of his canon. The pillows themself were soft, but at the speed they were thrown, each hit felt like a paintball. Sans appeared next to Y/N, holding his own small pillow. Papyrus charged with his cushion and beat the pillows now protecting Y/N's and Sans's faces.

"We need to team up in order to win this!" Sans yelled over Papyrus's battle cry.

Y/N looked distressed, "It's too late for me! Save yourself!" She cried out dramatically and pushed Sans out of the way, becoming Papyrus's only target. She pushed back as much as she could, and eventually overthrew him. Papyrus stumbled back and fell on his butt, laughing joyfully. Y/N began her attack, hitting Papyrus softly with the pillow. _She didn't know him well enough to really go at him_. But all was for naught, as one of Mettaton's bullet-like pillows smacked her in the face, sending her to the ground, giggling like a child. The battle was over, Mettaton and Papyrus the official winners. But Papyrus decided that wasn't enough, and challenged Mettaton, who graciously accepted. As they fought, Y/N turned to her side, seeing that Sans had her same fate. They panted quietly, his gaze meeting hers. They simply smiled at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about 2 seconds, before Y/N burst into laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She didn't know if the tears were from the pain, or from the laughter. 

Papyrus stood on the couch heroically, looking down at the group. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE VICTOR OF THIS BATTLE, CALL FOR A TRUCE!" He declared. The group panted an agreement, and so Papyrus continued. "THE LAST THING THAT WE NEED FOR A SUCCESSFUL SLEEPOVER, IS... A MOVIE!" He launched himself off the couch and landed in front of the TV. Mettaton called Papyrus to him and handed him a DVD from his spot on the ground. It was clearly a film of his own making. Sans groaned.

After what seemed like hours of picking up pillows, the group finally settled on the couch, the brothers next to each other in the middle, Mettaton lightly holding Papyrus's left arm, and Y/N at the end, next to Sans, getting dangerously tired. Each time she blinked, her eyelids became heavier. It didn't help that the movie was a blatant ripoff of Titanic, in which Mettaton played all of the characters. Y/N leaned her head back into the pillow and allowed herself to float away into blissful sleep.

Sans kept watch of his brother and Mettaton. Mettaton was leaning on Papyrus's shoulder, drawing small circles on his chest. Papyrus had one arm around him, but was too involved in the movie to pay attention to what was happening around him. Sans watched suspiciously at every movement Mettaton made, his small smile as Papyrus gasped at events in the movie, his caring eyes not looking away from Papyrus's face. Sans started to feel guilty for judging him so quickly. _They clearly cared for each other._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Y/N, fast asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed, a bit of drool forming on her lip. Sans didn't notice his smile as he studied her features. A piece of her H/C hair fell into her face, rubbing against her nose, making her face scrunch up. Sans gently tucked the hair behind her ear, but found it difficult to retract his hand.

_Flash._

Sans jumped at the sudden burst of light, turning to the source to see Mettaton typing on his phone.

"Hey, buddy." Sans muttered threateningly, "What did you just take a picture of?" The white in his eyes disappeared as he prepared for the worst. Mettaton grinned mischievously and turned his phone around to reveal a picture of Sans holding Y/N's face. A dim blue glow emitting from his chest. Sans stared in shock, before looking to Mettaton with a deadly glare.

"Delete that. Now. And you better not send it to anyone."

Mettaton flinched at his dark words, and his eyes grew with regret. "I'll delete it, but... I already sent it to someone."

"What?!" A blue spark appeared in his eye, " **WHO.** "

Mettaton held up his hands in surrender, "Just Alphys, no one else, I swear!" Sans relaxed slightly at the answer. "I'm sorry, Sans. I thought you would be excited to share the news. I mean, you found your soulmate!"

Sans hesitated, "I don't know." He checked his shoulder to make sure she was still fast asleep. "You can NOT tell her about this." Mettaton gave him a confused look and opened his mouth to object, but Sans hushed him. "Some soulmates are unrequited. Remember Jerry?"

Mettaton rolled his eyes, "Well that's Jerry. It's a completely different story for him."  
"He's not the only one. Remember that Froggit? Perfectly nice guy, rejected the second he found his soulmate. She was already married to her soulmate, remember?" Sans sighed, frustrated. Mettaton was speechless. 

"Plus, she's still new down here. She doesn't need any more stress, _especially_ if it is unrequited..." He looked to her sleeping figure sadly. _He wanted to touch her, touch her face, her hair. It didn't matter._ But he restrained himself, turning back to Mettaton. 

"Delete the photo, tell Alphys not to spread it, and never mention any of this to Y/N. Got it?" He ordered. Mettaton nodded, as the movie came to a finish.

Mettaton comforted a crying Papyrus, assuring him that none of the story was real and that the Titanic was just a fictional boat from the human world. Soon, Papyrus calmed and decided that it was bedtime. The television and the lights were turned off. The only light left in the room was the dull glow of orange and hot pink from the snuggling couple.

And the blue glow of an unsure soul.


	7. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.6

The sunlight bled through the curtains, the warmth waking Y/N. She stretched up, yawning before a cramp in her neck reminded her of the uncomfortable rest. She was the only one left on the couch. Y/N looked around drearily, before slouching up to search for her new friends. The sound of a fridge closing came from the kitchen. She tiredly walked to the kitchen, to find Sans, downing a bottle of ketchup.

"You're disgusting." Y/N yawned, leaning against the wall.

Sans's choked and did a spit-take at the sound of her voice, spewing ketchup all over his hand. He struggled to recompose himself. _He had been able to act normally through everything before. Why was it so hard now that_ _she_ _was there?_ He gave her a weary smile and shrugged. 

"You caught me _red-handed._ " Sans raised his hand to show the ketchup smeared on it.

"Ugh, too early for that" Y/N groaned, but a smile crept its way on her face. A thought crossed her mind, "Um, what's going to happen to me when Papyrus turns me in?" She suddenly felt a lot more awake.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, okay?" He looked to Y/N seriously. She nodded, but was still uneasy. Sans walked over to her, outstretching his arms, offering a hug. She gladly accepted, her arms snaking around his neck tightly. He chuckled, stroking her back comfortingly. He could almost feel his soul glow, but he chose to ignore it, and just enjoy the moment for as long as he could.

"Hey... You're kind of strangling me."

Y/N quickly backed away, "Sorry..." She smiled genuinely, "Thank you for comforting me." She began towards the door, "I'm going to hang out at Grillby's for a bit. You know, see if there's any chemistry." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, Sans forced a smirk.

As much as her words stung, he couldn't help himself, "Yeah, maybe there'll be a _spark!"_ He called after her, only her fading laugh for a response. _He didn't realize that he was falling for her before he saw the blue glow. How could he not notice? He didn't take a real nap for an entire day!_ He chuckled to himself, and replayed that beautiful, genuine smile in his mind, holding a hand over his soul.

Y/N cheerfully walked into Grillby's, her cheeks rosy from the cold. She was looking forward to Grillby's warmth heating her face. She casually slid into a barstool, grinning at him. He gracefully walked to her.

"Good morning, Y/N. Can I get you anything?" He greeted

Y/N leaned against the bar, "Oh just a glass of water, please." He nervously pushed up his spectacles.

"Ah, I can't... Touch water..." He replied awkwardly. Y/N cringed.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're... I'm sorry." She struggled to save the conversation, "Um, what drinks do you have available?"

He smiled, "I've got several types of hard liquor! What's your pick? Whiskey? No, I know, vodka!" He joked, hoping his friendly nature would clear away the awkwardness.

Y/N forced a laugh, rubbing the back of her neck, "I... Um... I'm not _technically_ old enough to drink..." It was Grillby's turn to cringe.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, I'm going to head back to... Sans's house..." Y/N awkwardly tried to leave the conversation and bar in general.

Grillby called her to wait, "Are you and Sans... A thing...?" He questioned.

Y/N laughed, "Oh! Oh no, it's nothing like that! We're just good friends! He actually thought that I should try to romance..." Y/N stopped abruptly, she didn't want to continue the sentence, but Grillby was staring at her. She took a deep breath and whispered, "...you..." Some patrons at the bar listened in.

"...Ah! I mean, I thought about maybe... You're... You are an attractive young lady..." Grillby leaned back away from her.

"Haha... Yeah... So you don't want to wait for your soulmate...?" Y/N asked hopefully, maybe a topic that wasn't awful. Grillby's facial expression deflated all that hope.

"Um... Actually, I met my soulmate but she... Uh... Passed on..."

Y/N mentally slapped herself. _How did it get this bad?_ "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

Grillby unconsciously backed away from her, "Yeah... It happened a while ago, so it's okay now."

"..."

"..."

"......"

"......"

"...Well... It was... _nice_... seeing you, Grillby. But I'm supposed to go somewhere with Papyrus... Soon..." Y/N stepped back slowly, thinking she finally escaped.

"Oh yeah, it was nice seeing you, too. We should do this again, maybe... On a date...?" Grillby asked shyly.

 ** _No no no._** ** _Please_** ** _say no._** "Haha yeah, sure..." Y/N unconsciously scrunched her face at the response. The whole restaurant groaned, apparently the awful conversation had gotten a lot of attention. Y/N was half-way to the door.

"Yeah... Can I have your number? To, uh, schedule the date...?" Grillby stopped her yet again. Y/N seriously considered pretending not to hear him, but guilt drove her back to the counter. She wordlessly wrote down her number, and waved goodbye, speed-walking out of the restaurant.

Once Y/N got into the house, she leaned against the door in a protective, as if blocking the awkwardness from following her in. Y/N exhaled, shaking the awkward encounter off.

"Oh, you're back early." Sans looked to her from the couch. "Something wrong?"

Y/N cringed at the recent memory, "It was horrible! It was so awkward and uncomfortable." She flopped down on the couch, hiding her face in her hands. Sans was immediately distracted, _he hadn't paid close attention to her body before._ His eyes drifted down, studying every visible curve. He didn't even realize she was talking until she suddenly moved to look at him, waiting for a response.

"Oh... Haha... Yeah..." _Sans knew he needed to leave before his soul started to glow, or... Other things happened._ "Um, I need to... Do some work... In my room. See ya later!" He teleported to his room, not giving her the chance to ask him what was going on as he fled.

Y/N stared at the space Sans was just sitting in shock. _Why was every conversation she had so awkward today?_ She laid down on the couch, hoping the problem would be fixed with a bit more sleep. Y/N had barely closed her eyes when Papyrus kicked open the front door.

"HUMAN Y/N! I AM BRINGING YOU TO UNDYNE NOW, BUT FEAR NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU BECOME FRIENDS, _MAINLY_ UNHARMED!" Papyrus announced proudly, grabbing Y/N by her arm and dragging her out into the cold.

One boat-ride and a long walk later, Y/N and Papyrus were standing in front of a large, angry, fish-shaped house.

"PSST, HUMAN... I THINK I SHOULD WARN YOU. UNDYNE'S OPINION OF YOU IS KIND OF... MURDER-Y. BUT I'M SURE IT WILL BE FINE!" Papyrus didn't give her time to react before knocking forcefully on the door. Panic flowed through Y/N's head as the door creaked open, revealing a fish-woman with big biceps. Her sharp eyes met with Y/N's docile ones. She stared at her for a minute, before pulling out her phone and comparing Y/N to something on it.

A giant grin formed on her face, "Welcome! Please come in!" She gestured for the duo to enter. Happy-go-lucky Papyrus gleefully marched inside, while Y/N tagged behind anxiously. Undyne offered Y/N a chair in a way that made it seem more like an order to sit.

"Hi! I'm Undyne, what's your name?" She held out her hand to shake, her arm completely straight. Her smile looked strained.

"Um, I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you." She gave Undyne a small handshake. Undyne lowered her straight arm, still refusing to bend it. She looked tense. "...Are you alright...?" Y/N asked awkwardly.

Undyne stared at her, unblinking, "I'm peachy, thank you." Her mouth didn't move from the forced smile as she spoke. Y/N was becoming fearful for her life.

She knew the only thing she could do was ask. "Are you going to kill me?" Her voice came out in an unintentional squeak. Undyne's face faltered before she burst out laughing.

"I'm not going to kill you! I would never do something like that to S..." She hesitated, " _Papyrus_! Any friend of his is a friend of mine!" Undyne's phone buzzed. As soon as she glanced at the text, her soul began to glow a vibrant green. Y/N audibly gasped, Undyne looked to her confused, before noticing her soul. 

"Ah, shit!" She hugged her chest, in an attempt to hide it. But Papyrus had already seen.

"UNDYNE! YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE AS WELL?" He asked excitedly.

"W-well, I don't know yet! She's my soulmate, but I don't think I'm hers, and..." She stumbled over her words. "Wait, Papyrus, did you find your soulmate?" Undyne jumped out of her seat. Papyrus nodded and they jumped up and down together, celebrating their new loves.

Y/N watched on, a bittersweet feeling washing over her. She wanted that so badly. A single tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. 

"Congratulations!" Y/N cheered, forcing a smile.

Undyne noticed the smile was fake immediately, "Hey, don't worry! I'm _positive_ that you'll find your soulmate soon!" She winked at Y/N.

Y/N forced a small laugh, "I wish... But, um... I can't..." Undyne and Papyrus gave her a confused look. She sighed, and brought her hands to her chest, gently pulling at her soul. _They were just going to ask to see it anyway, might as well jump the gun._ As the block of ice that was her soul emerged, her new friends stared in horror, which quickly turned to pity. Y/N quickly forced her soul back in, she didn't like the feeling of being without it.

Two pairs of arms wrapped tightly around Y/N, but Undyne's mind was elsewhere. She now understood why Sans didn't want anyone to know, especially not Y/N. She frowned, S _he had been taking the fact that she had a soulmate for granted, a soulmate with no weird blocks in their relationship besides her nervousness. Why was she even nervous, anyway? Alphys texted her constantly. ...It was time to tell her._

"Hey, punks! Uh, I need to go somewhere, and I don't know how long it will take. So, you guys need to go. But definitely visit again, and soon!" She ran out the door without another word.

"THAT WAS STRANGE." Papyrus stated, "WELL, I'M GOING TO VISIT METTATON. I WILL SEE YOU AT HOME, HUMAN Y/N!" He followed suit, darting out the door. Y/N smiled softly, she was truly happy for them. 

She began her journey back to the boat. As she walked, her phone rang. The number wasn't saved, so it wasn't Toriel. Y/N answered it happily, hoping to hear a familiar deep voice on the other side, but instead, she was greeted by Grillby. Disappointment weighed down her chest, which she quickly shook off. _She was just disappointed that it was Grillby... Not that it wasn't Sans,_ she convinced herself.

"Oh. Hi Grillby." Y/N sighed. She was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Hey! Do you want to meet up at Mettaton's restaurant?" He jumped straight to the point, giving her mental whiplash.

"U-Um, I, uh, I don't know where that is..." She stuttered awkwardly, "But I could ask someone for directions, I guess. When do you want to meet up?" Y/N squeezed her eyes closed, praying her would say any time but that moment.

"How about now?" _Of course._ "I can come get you, then you wouldn't need directions." Grillby pointed out.

Y/N rubbed her face in an attempt to relieve a bit of stress. "Yeah, that could work. I'm in Waterfall right now, though."

"Oh, I can't go there... Too much water."

"Haha, yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"We can meet in the Hotlands?" He broke the awkward silence.

Y/N thought about how nice it would be to go back to The Ruins with Toriel and snuggle up with a good book and a slice of pie. "Okay, I'll see you there..." She hung up fast, not wanting to continue making small talk, and went on her way to the Hotlands.

~~~

Y/N dove headfirst into the couch. The date went even worse than she had expected. The first thing she had done was order water. _But she couldn't help it, the Hotlands were hot!_ She groaned into the cushion.

"Heh, bad day?" Sans sat next to her, only getting a muffled groan in response. "Well, at least tomorrow is your last day stuck in here. And it's Love Day too. _Fun_ coincidence." Sans finished sarcastically.

Y/N looked up at him, "Love Day? What's that?"

"Oh, it's just the day of the year where you get your close friends and family something to show your love." Sans explained, "Well, it's really meant more for soulmates, but it's not called 'Soulmate Day', so we give everyone close to us something." He shrunk into the couch.

"What?" Y/N jumped up, "Then I need to get some gifts! Shit, why did nobody mention anything about this earlier?" She snatched her coat and struggled to keep her balance while slipping on her shoes.

Sans shrugged, "Dunno. Usually, everyone's pretty quiet about it the week before. Guess no one wants to ruin the surprise." Y/N waved a quick goodbye and sprinted out the door, heading for the MTT shopping district.


	8. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.7

Y/N sighed, contented to be so close to someone she loved. She curled closer to him, feeling the vibrations of a low hum seem to echo beneath his chest. A hand absentmindedly caressing her back, curling fingers into H/C hair. Their legs entwined together, she was as close to him as she could possibly be. But she still wanted to be closer. His left hand gently turned her face up for him to see, and to her surprise, she saw-

"HUMAN Y/N!"

Y/N arose with a start. _She was_ _so_ _close_ _to seeing him this time._ In previous dreams, she seemed to simply feel his presence around her, but when she opened her eyes she was alone. _She had never felt his hands before, never felt him hum._ She looked around drowsily for who had woken her so abruptly, her eyes falling onto Papyrus, his smile gleaming. She couldn't be mad at him, even if she tried.

"HUMAN Y/N! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?" He yelled excitedly. Y/N thought for a moment, suddenly remembering her late-night shopping spree.

"Oh! It's Valentine's... Love? Day." She looked to him for an answer.

Papyrus jumped up in down in place, "YES!" He snatched her off of the couch, twirling her around. "AND THIS YEAR I HAVE SOULMATE TO CELEBRATE WITH!" He cried out joyfully. After Y/N got her barring from being thrown around like a sack of feathers, she wrapped her arms around him, her feet dangling.

"I'm so happy for you, Papyrus!"

He squeezed her harder, forcing a small noise out of her throat.

"Hey Paps, you're suffocating her a bit." Sans chuckled from the overlook. Papyrus quickly dropped Y/N, giving her an apologetic look before rushing Sans, scooping him up in a similar fashion.

"SANS! YOU ARE ACTUALLY UP FOR LOVE DAY THIS YEAR!" Sans fell from his arms as Papyrus cupped his own face, "COULD IT BE? HAVE YOU... _FOUND YOUR SOULMATE?!"_ He practically screamed. Y/N giggled at his excitement and Sans thoroughly blue face.

Sans waved his hands dismissively, "N-no! It's Y/N's last day with us, I don't care that it's Love Day." Now Y/N was outright laughing at his stutter, desperately trying to muffle her snickers. Sans watched fondly as she squeezed her eyes closed, falling back into the couch. A faint blue glow began in his chest.

Luckily, Papyrus was already turned to Y/N, "IT'S Y/N'S LAST DAY?" Papyrus spirits deflated like a kicked puppy. Y/N's amusement suddenly stopped, seeing Papyrus's sad expression. She climbed the stairs to embrace him.

"Don't worry, Papyrus. I'll still come to visit you every day. The only difference is that I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch." She gave him a comforting grin. This seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"PROMISE?"

"Promise."

And just like that, Papyrus's energy came back as fast as it left. He launched himself off of the interior balcony, completing a flip and speeding away to the kitchen. Y/N watched him jump with worry in her eyes, while Sans chuckled at his brother's antics.

"Don't worry, he does that all the time." At that, Y/N let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She leaned against the railing, facing Sans.

"So... You never come out for Love Day?"

He nodded, "Didn't have a soulmate, didn't need to." He pushed his back against the opposite wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. Y/N wondered if he slept in it before a loud gasp came from the kitchen.

"PRESENTS!"

Y/N grimaced, "Shit." She ran down the stairs. She had been so tired from last-minute shopping that she left the gifts out in the open. "Papyrus! Don't look yet!" Y/N slid to a stop in front of the kitchen opening, panting. But it was too late. Papyrus was already holding a 'One-Hundred Puzzles' book. The look on his face was enough for her to forgive him immediately.

Y/N sighed, "Happy Love Day, Papyrus. I was going to wrap it for you, but I guess there's no point now." She chuckled, shuffling over to give him a small hug. Papyrus squatted down to her level to give her a proper hug.

"THANK YOU, HUMAN." He whispered softly, if it could even be called a whisper. I WILL FETCH YOUR PRESENT!" Papyrus jumped up and ran to his room. Sans sauntered into the kitchen, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't for- _gift_ me."

Y/N snorted out of surprise, but quickly tried to cover her smile with a groan. Sans saw right through it, pleased with himself.

"That was bad and you know it." Y/N said, fighting back a giggle, "And you're not allowed to see your present yet." Her tone became serious as she guarded the other trinkets from his view. Sans put his hands up in a lazy surrender.

"Fine, but you don't get to know what I got you, either."

Y/N was taken aback, "You got me something?" That same mischievous grin appeared on his face, Y/N prepared herself for another bad joke.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You won't know, at the _present_."

He gave her a cocky wink. Y/N couldn't help but let out a laugh, pushing him in the arm playfully.

"That was awful!" She giggled. _She meant it too, she thought the joke was stupid, but the way he delivered it... Maybe just that fact that he-_

She shook her head to clear that thought. _She couldn't feel that way about him, he was waiting for his soulmate. Therefore, he was off the table._

Still, she couldn't help but grin at his snicker. Sans caught his breath and turned to face her, but by the time their eyes met, she had already covered her caring smile by rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He studied her face, taking in every detail, and committing it to memory. He was so entranced by her, he didn't notice his arm reaching out, and gently touching her elbow. Y/N gave him an odd look and opened her mouth to say something.

"HUMAN Y/N! HUMAN Y/N" Papyrus called excitedly, snapping Sans out of his mesmerized state. He ripped his arm away from her with more force than he meant. Y/N stared at him, confused by his actions. He just gave her a lazy smile and shrugged, turning away to sit on the couch. As soon as he was no longer facing her, his face turned into a flame of deep blue.

Y/N watched Sans leave, softly placing her hand on where his had been. Papyrus whipped around the corner, holding what appeared to be a plate of spaghetti. He happily thrust the plate into her arms, and stood back, waiting for a reaction. She looked down, the spaghetti was old and stale. She wondered how long he had kept it in his room. Y/N knew she couldn't show him that, so she slapped on a joyful face and grinned a little too wide at him.

"It's wonderful, Papyrus! How'd you know spaghetti was my favorite food?"

Papyrus cheered, and handed her a fork, "THIS ISN'T ANY REGULAR SPAGHETTI! IT'S THE 'PAPYRUS'S SPECIAL', MADE WITH AGED TOMATO SAUCE!" He stood proudly, his cape somehow flowing behind him. Y/N cringed on the inside, but her smile never wavered. She looked down at her present, the sauce was solid, making the dish rock hard. But she didn't hesitate to stab her fork into it anyway, chipping off enough to be considered a bite. She balanced it on the top of her fork and brought it to her mouth. _The taste was... Indescribable._ Papyrus watched her, leaning in expectantly for her response. With a hard swallow, Y/N finished her bite and wrapped her arms around Papyrus so he couldn't see her face as the aftertaste burned her throat.

"THE TASTE WAS SO AMAZING SHE CAN'T EVEN SPEAK!" Papyrus sniffled, "DON'T WORRY, HUMAN Y/N! EVEN IF YOUR GIFT WASN'T AS GOOD AS MINE, I STILL APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH!" Y/N was focusing on keeping her 'gift' down. She caught Sans's eye, only to see him choking with laughter. An evil idea came to her head, and she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"You're right, Papyrus! Your spaghetti is so amazing, it must be shared!" Y/N gave Sans a playful stare, chuckling as he stiffened. "It would be selfish of me to eat all this wonderful food while poor Sans has to watch enviously."

Papyrus gasped, "POOR SANS!" He grabbed Y/N and the 'spaghetti', and darted to Sans, pushing the food in his face. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO MISS OUT ANYMORE! YOU CAN ALSO HAVE SOME OF THE 'PAPYRUS SPECIAL'!"

Sans face warped in shock, "B-but, I don't want to take away from Y/N's present! After all, it wouldn't be fair for her to share with me."

Papyrus raised a dismissive hand. "NONSENSE! Y/N IS MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHARE!" Sans turned to Y/N, only to see her evil grin grow, as she held out a fork.

After what seemed like hours, the plate of pasta was cleared. Papyrus had made both Sans and Y/N eat it to completion. Near the end, Papyrus himself had leaned in to take a bite. Not wanting him to find out how terrible it was, Sans and Y/N scarfed the remainder down before he could fetch his fork. Papyrus was pleased that his present was such a big hit, but soon became wildly frustrated as Sans began his serenade of pasta-related puns, and burst out the door to go find Mettaton.

Y/N chuckled as the door slammed behind Papyrus, then turned to Sans. "Hey, if you help me wrap the presents I'll let you have yours early." She smiled, bouncing her eyebrows playfully.

Sans shrugged, "Sounds like a lot of work." He leaned further into the couch. Y/N frowned heavily at this, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. _It worked last time._

"Please?" She pouted quietly. Sans looked to her with an expression she couldn't read, a light blue spreading across his cheeks. Sans sighed, giving in.

"Fine."

Y/N cheered and went to fetch her presents, while Sans tried to hush his soul, and keep it from glowing. _Especially since she knew what it meant. He knew he needed to get himself under control, but it was so damn hard when she looked at him like that._ He hummed to himself, _she's so witty and cute... No!_ He snapped himself out of it, _it was bad enough that he had a dream about her the night before, he couldn't think like that. Until she fixed her soul, she was off the table._

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, luckily, he had years of practice responding naturally, even when he was deep in thought.

"Just about how good this gift better be." He chuckled, teasingly.

Y/N frowned slightly, "Honestly, it's not that good. I only had 30g and I spent half of it on Papyrus's book." She sighed setting down the remaining gifts, which were a small notebook, some lipstick, what appeared to be an anime book, a handwritten recipe, and a worn-out backpack. She sighed shamefully as she pushed the backpack towards Sans.

"It says, 'Sam' on the front. It was the best I could find." Y/N refused to meet his gaze. Sans began to snicker, which escalated into laughing. Y/N joined in soon after, his laughter was contagious. _Plus, the situation itself was pretty funny._ As their giggles died down, Y/N felt a soft pair of arms wrap around her. It felt familiar and warm, she breathed in deeply before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you, Y/N. I love it." Sans whispered, she could feel the vibrations through his chest, relishing in the gentle rise and fall as he breathed. _It felt so familiar, she wondered if she was having déjà vu._ But the moment was over almost as soon as it began, with Sans pulling away quickly, and turning away from her.

 _She knew what it meant. It meant that he felt how intimate the moment was, and rejected her. It meant that he was definitely still waiting for his soulmate._ Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. _She didn't even understand why she cared so much, she just met him not even a month ago, and that wasn't even face to face._ She decided that she was just turning to him for comfort, and those feelings would pass once she got used to the Underground. She grounded herself and smiled, _Sans was just a friend and that was okay. Good, even!_ She cleared her thoughts and sat in front of her gifts.

"Hey, do you guys have any wrapping paper?" She grinned up at Sans, even though he still wasn't looking at her. _He probably felt awkward, she hoped he would snap out of it._

"Yeah, just uh... Let me go get it." Sans disappeared. Y/N sighed heavily and prepared herself to deal with the awkward moments to come.

Sans reappeared, sitting in front of her with his arms full of wrapping paper, giving her his usual lazy smile. Y/N reached for the paper, deciding which to use with which presents before her ears were tortured.

"Let's get this _wrapped_ up."

After an hour of wrapping gifts, wrapping paper puns, and laughing together, the presents were finally complete.

Y/N smiled as she finished writing the names on each gift. Sans picked up the notebook and read the name, cackling like a madman. Y/N blushed a bit, frustrated with the laughter. _She thought the book was a perfectly fine gift for Grillby._

"What?" She crossed her arms against her chest. Sans wiped away a tear.

"Grillby's made of fire. He can't use this." He burst out laughing, harder than before.

Y/N gawked at him, shocked that she didn't realize that herself. She started to giggle. "I'm still giving it to him." Sans laughed harder at that.

"Why?" He said in between breaths.

Y/N sighed, "I would feel guilty if I didn't give him something. No matter how clearly incompatible we are." She facepalmed and laughed quietly. Sans laughter, however, suddenly stopped.

"You don't like him?" He questioned, his tone was surprisingly serious.

"No no! He's a nice guy, but..." She sighed heavily, "It's _so_ awkward literally every time we try to have a conversation." She chuckled airily. Sans nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Anyway, want me to take you to deliver your gift?" Y/N nodded, gathering up all the presents except for the recipe, and held her hand out to Sans, smiling. Sans grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. _He couldn't help him, he had wanted to hold her hand all day._ They walked towards the door together, before appearing in front of Undyne's house. Y/N wobbled around, trying to steady herself from the sudden change of pressure. Sans put his hands on her shoulders, holding her up. There were some loud noises emitted from Undyne's house, lights shone out through the windows. _Smells like sushi._ Both Y/N and Sans blushed heavily and decided to just leave her gift on the doorstep for her to find later. Sans cringed as he remembered his brother was with Mettaton.

"H-how about we just do Grillby's and ask Papyrus to give the lipstick to Mettaton once he gets back?" Y/N asked sheepishly. _She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, just by the look of his face._ He nodded stiffly, and took her hand, appearing in front of Grillby's. Sans stepped forward towards the door, but Y/N stayed put.

"Hey, what's up?" He turned to her gently.

Y/N shook her head, "I really don't want to have an awkward conversation..." She exhaled, a shiver ran down her spine. She was cold, but she would rather freeze than talk to Grillby again. Sans took the gift out of her hands, she looked up to him questioningly.

"I'll give it to him for you, then we can walk back home. Okay?"

Y/N smiled, "Yes, please." Her voice quivered from the cold. Sans smiled softly and took off his coat, helping her into it. After assuring himself she was warm, he walked inside to greet Grillby.

Y/N leaned against the wall, waiting patiently. _What did she do to get a friend as good as Sans?_ She shivered as a gust of wind made the air a bit colder. She shoved her hands inside the pockets, but her left hand felt something. A small box. Y/N took the box out curiously, it was wrapped in blue paper, a small white bow on the top. _It was adorable!_ It felt like a jewelry box. _She wondered who it was for, maybe a lucky lady?_ The thought tugged on her heart, but she ignored it. The familiar chime of Grillby's door opening sent her hands flying back into the pockets as Sans walked out, holding a small present she assumed was from Grillby. He gave her that lazy smile that made small butterflies appear in her stomach. Y/N started to slip off the jacket, ready to return it to its rightful owner, but Sans pushed the coat back over her shoulders.

"Let's walk to the house." He waited next to her to start walking.

Y/N looked to him suspiciously, "Oh? The king of lazy actually wants to _WALK_ somewhere?"

Sans chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I _snow_." Y/N groaned through a small smirk and walked away from him. He quickly caught up and smiled down at her, before he realized something. "Hey, uh... I need to grab something out of my pocket real quick." She nodded and he dove his hand into the left pocket, to find it was empty. Panic flooded over his face. _It wasn't there._ He scanned the ground around them and began his way back towards Grillby's before Y/N grabbed hold of his arm.

"Are you looking for this?" She held up the small blue box in her right hand. "I noticed it early, I must've accidentally switched the pockets. I'm sorry." She handed the box to Sans. He chuckled, taking her hand, palm facing up, and placed the box in her hand.

"Happy Love Day, Y/N"

Y/N looked to him shocked for a moment before excitement took over her features. "Can I open it?" She asked bashfully. Sans laughed and nodded, waiting as she carefully unwrapped the small box. Y/N gasped quietly as she realized she was holding a ring box. She cautiously opened it to reveal the most gorgeous ring she'd seen in a while. It was silver with three red heart-shaped diamonds on the top, the one in the middle the biggest. Her face flushed as she turned to him, mouth slightly agape. "...It's beautiful..." Sans's cheeks burned blue.

"I found it a couple of weeks ago. Didn't know what to do with it, so I thought you might like to have it." He clarified. Y/N's face faltered a bit as she exhaled. Sans was comforted by her so quickly believing him. Although it couldn't be further from the truth. While she was at Undyne's the previous day, he searched for hours to find her the perfect gift, he didn't want it to seem too romantic, but once he laid his eyes on the ring, he knew he had to give it to her. He had paid a hefty price and decided on a believable story that wouldn't show just how interested he was in her.

Y/N smiled up at Sans, "Thank you, Sans. It's really beautiful." She slid the ring on to her right ring finger, and showed it off to him, grinning. Blue blush dusted his cheeks lightly as he watched her excitement.

_It was worth it._


	9. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.8

It had been a week since Love Day, a week since Y/N went back to living with Toriel. And Sans was taking it hard. Sure, they hung out every day, exploring the forest, touring the Waterfall, surviving the Hotlands, everything done together. But he had waited his whole life for his soulmate, and she was _just_ within reach. And he couldn't have her. He knew he needed to talk this over with someone, but who? _He didn't want Papyrus to get involved, because as much as he loved him, Papyrus was kind of a loudmouth._ Sans chuckled under his breath at the thought. _He couldn't tell Toriel, because she was practically Y/N's mother._ Maybe he could visit an old friend. _That's it! He could talk to Alphys, especially since she already knows. No thanks to Mettaton..._

Without another thought, he was suddenly standing in Alphys's lab. _Huh, he should be more careful about his teleporting. Didn't even realize he was doing it._ He hummed humorously.

"S-Sans? What are you doing here...?" Alphys looks up from her desk. She was in the middle of eating some clearly undercooked instant noodles. She stared at him confused, the sound of crunching echoing through the lab as she slowly chewed.

Sans sighed deeply, she was about to get _way_ too excited. "I need to talk to you about, um... About my soulmate..." He bashfully scratched the back of his skull, staring at the ground. Alphys scrambled to her feet, dropping her noodles with a clunking sound that startled Sans. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!" She cheered, jumping in place before composing herself, readjusting her glasses. "Ahem. What do you wish to discuss?" Alphys attempted to keep a straight face, but her mouth was quivering with joy.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know what to do." He groaned as he collapsed into her new gray couch. "Her soul is frozen, so she can't know if I am her soulmate. But I just... Ah, geez" 

He rubbed his face, attempting to release tension, "I feel so... At home when I'm with her. I want her to be happy, and telling her about my feelings would just stress her out..." Sans took a deep breath, whispering, "But I'm struggling. Every time I see her smile, my soul tries to... To leap out of my chest!" He laid a hand over his sternum, emphasizing his words.

Alphys squealed loudly, jolting Sans out of his thoughts. "You HAVE to tell her! She's totally into you! I m-mean, she's your _soulmate!"_ She runs to Sans, pulling him off the couch. "A-And even if she doesn't feel the same, better to just... Rip the bandaid off and work from there!" She ushered him towards the door. "Go! Go tell her!"

And just like that, Sans was locked out of the lab. _That was helpful._ He rolled his eyes. _Maybe she's right, the worst she can say is 'I don't know'._ He exhaled, teleporting back to his room. He knew he couldn't keep repressing his feelings, he couldn't live like that.

It was time to tell her.

Sans shuddered, but ultimately decided it was for the best. He smiled to himself as he planned out how he would tell her. _He would take her out to that nice pond in the woods at twilight, and tell her how much he cared._ A nervous thrill went shot through him like electricity as he dialed her number on his phone.

Y/N laid in her bed, twisting her ring around her finger anxiously. _She needed to sort out how she felt about Sans. Over the week, she had gotten so much closer to him, struggling not to just... grab his hand while he wasn't looking._ She shook her head, _it's just a weird crush,_ she told herself. _She'd get over it soon._

_*buzz buzz*_

Y/N's heart skipped a beat.

_*buzz buzz*_

She clumsily grasped for her phone, her breath catching in her throat as she read the name.

**_Sans_ **

"Hello?"

"Hey Y/N, you busy tonight?”

"N-No..." A small blush appeared across her face at her stutter. She heard him swallow.

"Well... Can you meet me at Grillby's?" His voice quieted.

"What, like, now?" Y/N snickered. Sans stumbled over his words. She couldn't help but giggle at his awkwardness. Even over the phone, his presence made her feel comfortable and warm. "Yeah, I can meet you at Grillby's. See you in ten?"

He sighed in relief. "See you in ten." And the line went flat.

Y/N felt like a schoolgirl who found a love letter in her locker. She launched herself off of her bed, searching her closet for something appropriate to wear on her da-

Her smile faltered. _Right. Not a date, just two friends hanging out._ Her sudden burst of energy seemed to thin out, and she decided to wear some jeans and her F/C coat Toriel had made for her. But her eyes caught on the shirt she arrived in. _Ah right, Brandon probably missed that shirt._ She sighed, she hadn't thought about Brandon once in the month she had been down here. _Had it really only been a month?_ _Everything felt so surreal. She had already bonded closely with quite a few people, even went on a date._ She shuddered at the thought. _Albeit, a bad date, it was still a date. More than anything she had done on the surface And she was... So much happier. Y/N still had her demons, but now, she didn't feel so alone facing them._ She smiled at the thought, tugging on her boots, and wishing Toriel goodbye.

The creak of the old door opening comforted Y/N, it had become a familiar sound that reminded her of her new home. Cold wind stung her face, her face already began to flush. Y/N felt the crunch of snow under her foot as she stepped into the winter wonderland, and she couldn't help but smile. Light snow trickled down, the white specks decorating her H/C hair. She childishly stuck her tongue out, joy filling her stomach as a few snowflakes melted from the warmth of her breath.

"Hey."

Y/N quickly retracted her tongue, desperately looking around for that voice that was all too familiar. Her eyes landed on Sans, leaned against the entrance of The Ruins, poorly muffling his laughter with his hand. Y/N blushed furiously.

"Sans! " She marched towards him, "How long have you been standing there?"

He tried to catch his breath, but failed miserably, "Long enough." He only laughed harder as she pouted, shoving him playfully.

"You're a jerk." She restrained herself from smirking. "Honestly, it's really fun! You should try it!" Realization struck her, "O-Oh... I'm sorry..." Sans gave her an odd look as he stuck out his tongue, which was shockingly blue. Y/N gasped at the sight, "You have a tongue!"

Sans snorted at her sudden outburst, "Yeah, of course. How'd you think I was talking?" Y/N blushed.

"I don't know... Magic?" She responded, giggling at herself. Sans couldn't help but soften his gaze when she smiled up at him. A single snowflake drifted down, landing on her nose. Sans unconsciously brought his hand to her face, wiping it off for her, only coming to as she crossed her eyes to see her nose.

Sans buckled over with laughter, "Your eyes!" He wheezed, clutching his stomach. He stumbled towards a tree, leaning against it with one arm. But the sudden change of pressure on the tree disturbed a large glob of snow resting on the branch above him. Within seconds, he was covered in snow. It was Y/N's turn to laugh hysterically as Sans stood in shock, but he soon joined in as he realized what had happened. As their laughter died down, Y/N walked towards him, chuckling.

"You're such a dork." She smiled affectionately, brushing the snow off of his shoulders. Sans couldn't rip his eyes away from her beautiful smile and her glowing cheeks. He could see her breath as she struggled to calm her giggles. After Y/N was thoroughly satisfied with his now snow-free shoulders, her hands gently slid down to rest on his chest. A comfortable silence falling over them as they lost themselves in the others' gaze, unknowingly leaning closer together.

Y/N quickly shook out of it, breaking away from him. "Anyway, I thought you said to meet at Grillby's?" Her hands went stiffly to her sides as she took a step back.

Sans's soul ached for her touch, missing it immediately. "Oh yeah, I thought you might like to take a shortcut." Sans face flushed blue as he nervously rubbed the back of his skull. "Walking miles in the freezing weather, it's just _snow_ good." He snickered to himself.

Y/N snorted loudly, "That was bad." She grabbed him by his coat, tugging softly, "Let's go, I'm getting cold." She shivered dramatically to prove her point.

"Alright, alright, give me your hand." Sans chuckled, outstretching his hand to hers. He felt the warmth of her hand against his, smiling wider as he noticed she was still wearing the ring.

They took a step together, appearing inside of Grillby's. Y/N had become much more comfortable there after Grillby had gifted her a card that read, 'I'm lucky to have a _friend_ like you.' He even underlined the word 'friend' to highlight his point. Y/N didn't mind, she thought it was kind of funny, albeit a bit rude.

Sans pulled her along, greeting everyone as they passed by. Sinamen, drunk as always, called out, "Hiya Sansy~" with a look in her eye that made both of them uncomfortable.

Once they had made it to the bar, Y/N snickered, "Sansy?" She teased, with a mischievous smirk. Sans's face burned blue.

"Don't even." He buried his blushing face in his hands.

"Aww, Sansy~ I was just getting started." Y/N playfully prodded at his bright blue face. Sans turned to her with an evil grin, snatching her wrist, holding it away from him as he poked her side harshly. He laughed as a small squeal came from Y/N as she struggled to grasp his hand, trying to keep from being tickled more. They continued to wrestle, cackling as they balanced on the small barstools. Y/N's effort weakened as she gasped for her breath, her furious giggles fading. Sans studied her smile, the way her nose scrunched slightly while she laughed, her eyes pressed shut in joy. He didn't let go of her until he noticed the slight blue glow coming from his chest. He hastily withdrew his hands from hers, wrapping his jacket tightly around himself and facing away from her. That's when Sans noticed how deathly silent the restaurant had become. Dreadful of what he would see, he slowly turned around to view the rest of the patrons, who were all staring at him in shock. Y/N seemed to realize their attention as well, looking to him confused.

Sans gave the room a lazy smile, "The silence is really sucking the _soul_ out of this place." He shrugged nonchalantly. There was a hesitation before they began to howl with laughter, especially the Royal Guardsmen dogs. Y/N forced an awkward laugh, looking to Sans for an explanation. "I'll tell you later." He whispered.

~~~

A basket of fries, two bottles of ketchup, and several bad jokes later, Y/N and Sans made their way out of the bar. The cold flooded Y/N senses as she walked out the door. The crisp air stung her fingers, even while she rubbed her hands together to create heat. She felt a hand pressed softly against the center of her back, looking to see Sans a lot closer than before. Y/N felt her cheeks flush, but she hoped the cold would hide it.

"Hey." Sans whispered, she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek, "Walk with me? There's something I want to show you." She nodded, not trusting her voice. Sans smiled and gently guided her towards the forest.

Suddenly, a heavy wave of pressure washed over her. She grasped her chest, doubling over as she choked on her breath. Sans quickly supported her, holding her shoulder to keep her balanced.

"Y/N! Are you okay?" He anxiously waited for her answer and she stabilized her breathing. She felt like something had left her, leaving her slightly weaker.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know what just..." Y/N stuttered, straightening herself to look at Sans, "It feels like I just lost something..." She finished. Sans stared at her, worry still filling his eyes. She gave him a comforting smile, "Let's keep going, I'm curious about what you want to show me."

"Are you sure? I can show you another time-"

"No, I'm fine. I'm enjoying spending time with you." She cut him off, elbowing him playfully. After the initial 'loss' faded, she felt lighter, like a huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders. Sans studied her eyes, trying to decide if she was fit to continue.

He sighed, "Okay, if you're really alright..." He unwillingly pulled himself away from her figure. Y/N smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining.

"Lead the way."

The air filled with the sound of laughter as Sans brought Y/N to a clearing deep in the forest.

"Here we are!" He grinned at her as she looked around in wonder. The trees surrounding the area seemed to curve around them, making a subtle dome encasing a large pond in the middle. The sky was turning shades of purple and red, the magic light monsters created to simulate daytime began to disperse.

"Wow..." Y/N whispered, "How did you find this place?" She turned to him, beaming. He gently took her hand, pulling her towards the lake.

"This is where I go to... Calm down." He stopped at the edge of the pond, turning to face her. Seeing her questioning eyes, Sans realized just how nervous he was. He felt sweat run down the side of his skull as he took both of her hands in his. "Listen... I, uh, I need to tell you something." His face flushed blue.

"Yeah? What's up?" She took an unsure step closer, concerned for him. _If he had a pulse, it would be crazy high._

"I... Oh god, how do I even..." He exhaled deeply, "Y/N." He squeezed her hands, reassuring himself that she was still there. "Y/N, I-"

_*buzz buzz*_

Y/N hesitated.

_*buzz buzz*_

She pulled away sadly, taking her phone out of her pocket. "It's Toriel, I'm sorry I need to take this." She shot him an apologetic glance.

He nodded, "Yeah, no, that's fine. I'll just... Stay here." She nodded, hastily answering the phone, turning away to get some privacy.

Sans let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Geez, how was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't just come out saying, 'oh hey you're my soulmate haha what a funny coinkydink huh?'_

Y/N's phone slipped out of her hand, hitting the ground and snapping Sans away from his thoughts. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of his hand, her eyes filled with tears and panic.

"We need to go back to The Ruins, now. Toriel is in trouble."


	10. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.9

_"We need to go back to The Ruins, now. Toriel is in trouble."_

Sans's heart dropped. Y/N was desperately gripping onto his hand, her eyes full of pure terror. There wasn't time to do a walking-teleport, she was just going to feel dizzy for a while. He pulled her into a tight hug and closed his eyes, hoping that there was still time.

Y/N felt the ground disappear from beneath her feet. She had never felt that before when he teleported her, she would always just take a step and be in a new place. She felt like she was spinning, it made her nauseous. Suddenly, she felt herself slam into the ground, her head was pounding. But she didn't have time to be sick, Toriel was in danger. _She had to save her. She couldn't lose another mother._ Y/N forced herself out of Sans's embrace, dizzily rushing to the entrance of The Ruins. She whispered the word Toriel taught her that unlocked the door. She could feel the magic flowing through her hands as the door creaked open. Shouting, pleading, and crying came from inside. Y/N threw the door open, revealing a scene that shocked Y/N to her core.

Toriel was on her knees, begging a man not to hurt Y/N. _Y/N. She wasn't worried about her own wellbeing, even though she was the one held hostage._

_A wand._

Dread filled Y/N, she knew the power of a wand, and she knew what that meant for Toriel.

Y/N didn't even look to the person holding her mother hostage, she didn't have time. Her sudden entrance had spooked them, and a deadly spell came from the wand, that was still pointing at Toriel.

 ** _"NO!"_** Y/N's scream pierced the air, golden energy exploding from her, forming a powerful shield in front of Toriel. The death spell flared around the golden shield, but none of the red energy reached Toriel. _She was safe._

"Y-Y/N?" A familiar voice ran towards her, their wand fell to their side, the red magic suddenly ceased. The golden shield dissolved into bright waves of magic, flowing around the walls and ceiling like the Northern Lights. Y/N felt weak and exhausted, but at least Toriel was safe. She fell into warm, muscular arms. They were so familiar, but she couldn't quite place who the person was. She tilted her head weakly, her eyes meeting with dark blue.

"Brandon?" Y/N mumbled. Brandon gave her his infamous slanted smile, but the concern was still obvious in his features.

"The one and only." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes flicking up to the monsters watching on. Toriel looked frightened, but Sans... Sans looked pissed. Brandon pulled Y/N to his side protectively. "What did they do to you?" He growled, threatening the monsters more than asking Y/N.

"Hey, buddy. If you know what's good for you, you'll get your filthy hands off of my friend." There was venom in Sans's words, with the flick of his wrist, he summoned Y/N's near unconscious body into his arms. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, fighting to keep her eyes open. Sans tucked her behind him, keeping her away from danger. Brandon raised his wand pointedly at Sans. Y/N watched in horror as red sparked from the tip of his wand, threatening another deadly attack. The golden magic still flowing around the room reformed into a shield in front of Sans, though it was much weaker. Y/N's body shook violently as she firmly stabled herself against Sans. With his help, she stood up straight, meeting Brandon's gaze with pleading E/C eyes.

"D-Don't hurt them..." Y/N whimpered before her legs gave out.

Every voice became muffled and her vision blurred. She could feel multiple pairs of hands holding her. She blinked slowly. Brandon squatted next to her, saying... Something. _When did she get on the floor?_ Y/N turned her head slightly to Sans. He was panicking, they both were. _And they weren't attacking each other._ A small smile crossed Y/N's lips before the world went black.

~~~

 _Each stair creaked as Y/N pressed her weight against it. She could hear her mother crying, and she wanted to help_. _Her mother cried a lot, and Y/N didn't understand why. She was only five, so she wasn't expected to understand. The lights in the basement were turned off, but Y/N could see movement in the darkness._

_"Mommy? Are you o-" An object came flying towards her, cutting her off. She ducked just in time to hear a glass bottle shatter against the wall. But she was determined to help her mom. "Mommy I'm scared. Can you read me a story?" Her mother's sobbing stopped. Y/N took comfort in this, "Like we used to! I miss you, Mom-"_

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME! DIE, BRAT!" Y/N's mother rushed her with a knife, clearing not in the right state of mind. Y/N raised her arms to protect herself, her scream echoing through the basement. A golden light formed around the edge of the blade, dulling it so it wouldn't kill her. But with the amount of force her mother was using, it still dug into her skin. Y/N screamed in pain, the darkness closing in on her._

_Y/N's eyes flickered open, only for her to squint at the brightness of the room. Everything was white and clean, lights passing over her head. She heard faint voices._

_"-needs immediate treatment-" "-knife wound-" "-orphanage-" "-miracle."_

_Y/N didn't understand what was happening, but she knew it was bad. Her stomach felt wet and sticky, her clothes gripping to her body painfully. Pain. She gasped as she felt the pain rush from her stomach, and the world became dark once more._

_~~~_

"-so she used too much magic?"

"Yes, I believe so, child. Especially since she didn't use her wand to concentrate her magic, as you did. I must say I am surprised to find out how powerful she truly is."

Y/N groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Toriel, Sans, and Brandon were all hovered over her, watching her worriedly. She recognized her room by the comfortable mattress beneath her and the warm patterns on the wall. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, before being pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Brandon." Y/N chuckled, patting his back comfortingly. She pulled back to look at him, "What are you doing here, anyway?" His face reddened slightly.

"Well... After you went missing, I, um, I started searching for you, everywhere. After a month of looking with no leads, I remembered how much you admired the mountain... So I searched it. I came to a clearing, and I saw your jacket and your shoes. I was so excited, I just ran towards them, but apparently, they were, uh, on the opposite side of a gigantic hole so... I fell." He laughed uncomfortably. Y/N took a moment to process what he had said, before bursting into laughter, "You ran into a hole?" He nodded awkwardly. Y/N smiled fondly at him, "You're an idiot." She pulled him back into a hug.

Sans felt a pang of pain in his soul. _That smile... Why was she smiling at_ _him_ _like that?_ _He_ _was supposed to be her idiot, not this random human idiot._ He huffed to himself, crossing his arms. The light glow of a deep red color illuminated his face. Sans looked back at Brandon and Y/N, to see Brandon's soul glowing. He felt his heart drop, there was no way that Y/N would choose him over Brandon. Brandon's eyes met his, as he smiled maliciously at Sans. _He knew._ Sans averted his gaze, he couldn't watch any more. It was too painful. Toriel gave him a sympathetic look that he simply ignored.

Y/N quickly pushed away Brandon, realizing what he might've done. "Brandon. Did you... _Kill_... Any monsters?"

"No, I didn't kill anyone. I did rough some up a bit, but they ran away before it was too serious." He replied. Y/N sighed in relief, believing him instantly.

Sans glanced at his stats. _Liar._ He was a LV. 3. He shot a look at Toriel, but it seemed she already knew. Monsters can't flee from battles with stronger enemies. But Y/N didn't know that since she had never been in a battle.

Y/N smiled up to him softly, "Thank god. Everything they taught us about monsters is bullshit." _Taught them?_ She turned to Sans, gently setting a hand on his. "Brandon, this is my monster best friend, Sans." She took Brandon's hand, "Sans, this is my human best friend, Brandon." Y/N guided their hands to one another, making them shake hands. They stared at each other intensely, neither one of them breaking away from the shake. The air was tense and uncomfortable, Y/N cleared her throat to get their attention.

"So... Uh... Toriel, do you have an extra bedroom...?"

Toriel shook her head, "Unfortunately, I do not."

Brandon smirked, "Well we could just sleep in the same bed?" Y/N cringed slightly. "I mean, what other choice do we have?" Y/N was clearly uncomfortable, but she didn't know what to say.

"You could stay on my couch for a few days again until Brandon finds a permanent place." Sans piped in, saving her. Y/N let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah, that could work." She smiled at Sans, thanking him with her eyes. "Well, I'm kind of hungry. I'm going to get some leftover pie, anyone want some?" She glanced around at her friends, but they all seemed tense. Y/N sighed as she stood, immediately feeling two pairs of hands grab her to support her. "Guys. I'm fine." She strolled out the door, proving how fine she was. Toriel followed her out, just in case,

Brandon watched her leave, focusing mainly on her backside, "She is _fine_." He chuckled darkly, glaring towards Sans. "Hey man, if you know what's good for you, you'll back off my soulmate. You get it, little man?" He threatened.

Sans glared back, "I'm not going to stop talking to my best friend because _you're_ insecure." Brandon laughed.

"I don't mind you talking to her, but you better stop making googley eyes at her. You really think she would like something like _you_?" Sans flinched. "Aw, you did, didn't you? How could someone as gorgeous as her _ever_ like you? You're disgusting." Brandon smirked as he stood, watching Sans lean further into his chair, staring at the floor. "Oh, and don't forget." He grabbed Sans's face, forcing him to look at him.

**_"She's mine."_ ** ****


	11. Magic Humans and Monsters Ch.10

It had been three days. Three days of staring into nothingness. Three days of painful thoughts and images plaguing his mind. Three days of wallowing in self-pity. Three days spent locked in his room, ignoring the outside world. It was his _'grieving period'_ he excused. He would be back to his normal self after a few days more.

Sans sighed deeply, he knew he needed to get up. He had always been able to act normal before, why was it so hard with _her_. He had thousands of years of practice. Thousands of years going through the same cycle, a kid falls, kid resets a million times, kid gets bored and dies. Every time with each new kid he had to act 'normal', whether they made friends and lived in peace, or killed everyone he loved. Five of the six children who had previously fallen viciously slaughtered every monster in the Underground. The only one who didn't, had given her soul up almost instantly. She was kind and wanted to help her friends reach freedom. _She was too kind._ But then Y/N fell. She was different. She was older, beautiful, smart, and witty. Sans smiled dryly at the thought, Brandon was right. She would never want to be with someone like him. She'd be disappointed if he _was_ her soulmate. He imagined her face curled in disgust as he showed her his soul. _She would be much happier with Brandon._ He watched them in his head, kissing and clinging on to each other. He saw Brandon pulling off her shirt. He saw them-

_*beep beep*_

Sans's phone ripped him away from his thoughts.

_*beep beep*_

He rubbed his face, his sleeve became wet. _When did he start crying?_

_*beep beep*_

Sans glanced at his phone, reading the name flashing on the screen.

**_Y/N_ **

_*beep beep*_

He shuffled, reaching for his phone, his finger hovering over the 'answer call' button.

_*beep beep*_

He clicked the decline button.

_Silence._

Sans tossed his phone away from him, curling up in his bare mattress and old blanket. He wasn't tired or cold, but it didn't matter. He slowly drifted back into his harmful thoughts.

_*buzz*_

Sans cringed. Y/N left a voicemail. His curiosity overruled his sadness. He had plenty of time to mope around, anyway. He called his phone to the bed with one beckoning motion and listened to the voicemail.

_"Hey Sans. Are you okay? I mean, we've been living in the same house for three days and I haven't seen you once. Are you eating? Are you getting enough water? I can leave food and stuff outside your door, I just need to know what you want. I'm... I'm really worried about you, Sans..."_

She took a deep breath.

"I... I miss you. Please, just, text me or something. Let me know you're okay. And you know, I'm always here to talk if you want." Y/N was unsure of her words, she didn't want to make him feel worse. Brandon told her that he was probably just busy and that she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help herself. _Maybe she was just overthinking his absence..._ "I'm sorry, you're probably fine but I just... I just miss you. Okay, I'm going to go. Brandon wants to explore Hotland. I'll see you around?" She waited for a response she knew wasn't coming, "Okay, bye..." Y/N sighed as she ended the call. 

She was sitting on the toilet lid in the bathroom under the stairs. Brandon was waiting on the couch, and she didn't want him to know about the call. She didn't know why she felt the need to keep it secret from him, _maybe he would lecture her about it or something._ Y/N stood, and checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank-top and some F/C shorts. She was going to Hotland, after all. She put her H/L hair up, glancing at her face. Her eyes were a bit red, and her cheeks were wet. _When did she start crying?_ Y/N quickly fixed up her face, giving herself one last charming smile in the mirror before heading out to hang with Brandon.

Brandon whistled as Y/N walked out of the bathroom. She blushed and laughed, to his amusement. He offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted, and led her outside. They ran to Riverperson to keep from freezing, and he soon felt the air getting warmer. But whether it was the Hot _lands_ or the hot _chick_ next to him, he couldn't tell. Y/N was leaned over the boat, watching the water go by. Brandon's eyes drifted down, her tank top was tight against her chest, and the way she was sitting revealed her cleavage. He felt heat drifting lower in his body.

"...Hey Brandon, whatcha looking at?"

Brandon glanced up to see Y/N staring at him, completely flushed red. He laughed and grabbed her shoulder and pulling her close, "You're the one wearing a low-cut shirt for hanging out with a _guy!"_ Y/N scoffed and batted at him, pulling away and covering her chest. Brandon laughed harder at her actions, but refused to let go of her shoulder, though she struggled against him. Suddenly, her phone went off, interrupting their 'flirtation'. He watched as she checked her phone, a sweet smile appearing on her face. _That damn skeleton._

"Whose that?" Brandon asked, masking his anger with a boyish grin.

Y/N pulled her phone close to her chest, _hiding it from him,_ "Oh, it's just Toriel." Her eyes darted away from him as she fiddled with her ring. _Liar._ But he couldn't lash out, she wasn't under his control. _Yet._ The boat coming to an abrupt stop.

"We're here." The Riverperson croaked from beneath their hood,

~~~

Y/N spent the day sweating, walking aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, and dismissing flirty jokes from Brandon. Needless to say, she was _extremely_ uncomfortable. She flopped down on the old green couch, exhausted. But her day wasn't over yet, she had promised to meet Brandon in front of the Snowdin sign in an hour. Y/N groaned, she had hung out with Brandon from sunrise to sunset for the last three days, and her patience was running thin. But she felt guilty, after all, he did spend a month searching for her, even falling down a hole trying to find her. Thinking about guilt, Y/N cringed. _Why did she lie to him about Sans's text? It's not like he said, 'Dear Y/N, I'm desperately in love with you' or anything like that. Just a simple, 'I'm okay. I miss you too.' But why would it matter if he_ _did_ _say something romantic?_ Y/N shook her head, confused, before distracting herself by changing into winter clothes. She hummed as she slid on warm socks that Toriel had knitted for her when she heard a door close from above. She glanced up, excitement bursting from her face as she met eyes with Sans. Y/N sprinted up the stairs, one sock only halfway on her foot, and tackled Sans in a hug. Sans stumbled backward, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." Y/N's voice was muffled by his coat.

"I missed you too, kid." Sans whispered, melting into her touch. Y/N started to giggle, pulling away to look at him, but refusing to let go.

"You need a shower." She teased, smiling up at him. He snickered and began to back away, probably to take a shower. "Wait..." Y/N tugged him closer, not wanting to let go just yet. She felt one hand gently rubbing her back, and the other wrapped around her lower back, holding her close.

_*buzz buzz*_

Y/N could feel her face drop with disappointment and Sans stiffen.

_*buzz buzz*_

She reluctantly tore herself away from him, pouting, and answered her phone.

 _"Hey! I'm waiting in front of the sign."_ Brandon said cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Y/N sighed, exasperated.

 _"...What are you doing?"_ There was suspicion in his voice, making Y/N freeze. She glanced up at Sans nervously.

"Just finishing getting dressed. I'll see you in a bit, bye." She hung up the phone quickly, rubbing her face to relieve tension. Sans was staring at her questioningly.

"Why'd you lie?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Y/N groaned, "I don't know." She tilted her head up, "I'm sorry... I have to go..." Sans chuckled sadly and leaned against the wall.

"It's cool. I'll see you later?"

Y/N's eyes brightened, "Of course! As long as I get to see you, too." She teased.

Sans's smile grew mischievous. She knew that smile... "We'll _see_ about that." He winked at her. Y/N snorted, pushing his arm playfully.

"That was awful!" She laughed, "I better go, though." Her eyes filled with dread, "If I take much longer he might get mad..." She snapped herself out of it, offering Sans an uneasy smile. But he just watched her leave worriedly.

Sans paced in front of the television, thinking about that look Y/N had given him before she left. He couldn't push it out of his head. He was worried, _had Brandon been hurting her?_ Sans felt a flame of rage in his stomach. He needed to check on her, to make sure she was alright. He teleported a few feet away from the Snowdin sign, to see Brandon leading Y/N into the forest. Sans followed close behind, making sure to stay hidden behind trees. Soon, they arrived in a small clearing with a fallen tree in the middle of it. Brandon brushed the snow off the tree before sitting and tapping the spot next to him, inviting Y/N to sit. She brushed off a bit more snow so she could sit a bit farther away from him.

"So, Y/N. I need to tell you something." Brandon announced, tugging her closer to him by her coat. Y/N nodded, waiting for elaboration.

"...Well? Are you going to tell me?" Y/N giggled. Brandon grinned down at her.

"Actually, I think it would be easier to show you." He unzipped his coat and softly put a hand over hers. Her shocked face was illuminated red by the soft glow of his soul.

"I-I... What?" Y/N backed away slightly, "I don't understand?"

Brandon laughed, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close, "You're my soulmate, baby." He whispered, before drawing her into a passionate kiss.

Sans watched in shock, a hand over his sternum, as she began to return the kiss. He felt his soul shatter, all he could do was teleport to his room. His breathing was unsteady, and hot tears slid down his cheeks. The pain was near unbearable. _She was fine, he had made up her unwillingness to leave, just to hurt himself more._ Sans fell to the floor, curled around himself, and clutching his chest in agony.

Brandon launched himself at Y/N, connecting their lips. Y/N pulled back slightly in shock, but... _Maybe this was right? She got along with Brandon, and he could provide her with the family she always dreamed of. If she's his soulmate, does that mean that he's hers?_ Y/N decided to give it a chance leaning into the kiss.

But it felt... _Wrong._

She pushed him away gently, but that only encouraged him to force his tongue into her mouth. She forced him off of her, wiping her mouth with her sleeve as he stared on, proudly.

"Heh, not there yet?" He chuckled, grabbing ahold of her arms to keep her close.

"Look... Brandon..." She hesitated as he dug his fingers into her sleeves, "Please let go of me." Y/N said firmly. Brandon peered at her, before he chuckled, putting his hands up in fake surrender. Y/N sighed in relief, noticing his wand sticking out of his coat pocket. "I-I'm sorry, Brandon... It doesn't... It just doesn't _feel_ right. I think you're an amazing friend! I just... I don't see you like that, I'm sorry..." Y/N turned away shamefully. She felt Brandon shaking next to her and quickly turned back to comfort him, only to find Brandon cackling madly.

**_(TRIGGER WARNING - Forced affection)_ **

"No." He violently grabbed her shoulder, dragging her against him. "You're _my_ soulmate. You belong to _me_." His eyes filled with rage. Y/N stumbled backward to get away from him, falling into the snow.

"W-What? Brandon stop it, you're scaring me!" Y/N crawled back, but Brandon pinned her to the ground by her hands. Forcing his mouth against her, ignoring her struggles. Y/N turned her face away from him. This angered Brandon more, he released one of arms, wrapping his hand around her neck and pushing her into the ground.

"You are **_mine._** "

He crammed his tongue in her gasping mouth. Y/N snatched his wand out of his pocket as she bit down as his tongue, _hard._ Brandon yelped, the metallic taste filling Y/N's mouth. He cupped his mouth in pain, she took this opportunity to knee him in the junk as hard as she could. He doubled over in agony. Y/N scrambled to her feet, sprinting towards the village.

**_(Trigger end)_ **

"You _bith_!" She heard Brandon yell in the distance. She knew he was going to chase her, but he couldn't attack her. _Because she had his wand._ Y/N picked up her speed as the house came into view.

"SANS!" Y/N cried as she burst through the door, quickly locking it behind her. She collapsed in front of the couch, sobbing violently. She felt arms wrap around her, sending her into a frenzy. She pushed him back, screaming and kicking away, before realizing it was Sans. Sans stared at her with shock, concern, and confusion in his eyes. Y/N threw herself around him, crying into his shoulder. "Brandon... a-attacked me." She wheezed in between sobs. Sans tensed, holding her close to his chest.

"What did he do?" Sans whispered, his voice dark and threatening. Y/N backed away to put a shaky hand around her neck, she didn't trust her voice to say it. Sans's pupils disappeared, "I'm going to rip him to shreds." He snarled.

A loud bang came from the door, "Y/N! I know you're in there, you whore!" Y/N's breath hitched, her body quivering with fear. "You can't _reject_ your _soulmate!_ You belong to _me._ If anything, I should be rejecting you, you _ungrateful slut!_ "

Sans began to stand, but was pulled back by Y/N. "I-I'm scared..." She looked to him with pleading eyes. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, ready to teleport. Just as the world faded, Sans saw something glistening go through the door.

**_A knife._ ** ****


End file.
